The rose barried underneath the sand
by SnowBunny32
Summary: Hinata is being shoveled into a marrige that involves a perverted psychopath, Gaara and Tsunade are ready to go the distance to see that she ends up with a respectable man, and Kankuro is just what the doctor ordered. Will be rated M for language and later citrus chapters.
1. The horible beggining

**EDIT:** Guess what I found! I found a really old Fanfic I wrote about a year ago, and I have to say I cant believe I fogot about this. So ima share it with you beautiful people. This is a Kankuro-Hinata fan fic, I really thin this couple is under appresiated (Did I word that right?) well any who i hope you enjoy this Fanfic. **I did change the way Hinata acts, **so please no comments about how she dosnt act like that or wouldnt say that, you were warned.

**NOTE:** _If you see letters like this_ its a flashback, words like this will be someones thoughts!

**I do not own Naruto!** Dont be afraid to review! I wanna hear feedback people!

"God damn it!..", Hinata sighed pushing her stray strand of hair behind her ear for the hundredth time, she was tired both physically and mentally. Her father had pushed her this time, this time she had spoke up to him, she had finally broken out of her shell, and it took her father out of all people to do it. "Fucking old bag", she cussed striking the tree with her fist, her mind full of all the events that had just happened. _"Hinata please come walk with me, I have much to discuss with you", Hiashi spoke, Hinata smoothed out her jacket as she stood from her bed. They walked quietly, "Hinata how old are you now?", Hiashi asked keeping his gaze locked on to something in the distance, "Im 18 father", she answered yelling mentally at how ignorant her father really was. Hiashi sighed, "You know you are the head of the clan and the next in line to take control over the clan, and in order to do so you would need to find a husband", Hinata inhaled, she wasn't going to like this, something in the air tasted too stale. "Father, I have yet to find me a husband because I am not ready to make a commitment, or im to shy to confess my love for anyone", she shied away feeling her cheeks heat up at the thought of Naruto."No worry's, we have found a husband for you", Hiashi spoke, Hinata completely stopped her eyes searching her fathers face, "Yo….you ..have no…right…", she stuttered, "Oh? What was that", Hiashi growled narrowing his eyes at his eldest daughter._

_ Hinata's heart was going a million miles per hour, "You…. YOU CANT DO THAT!", she yelled, Hiashi seamed amused, "I can do what I want, you are still my daughter and its in my best interest to marry you off to a royalty or another clan in order to preserve constant peace with two villages", Hiashi smirked, "Im marrying you off to a clan that lives out in Suna, he will arrive in a couple of days, we will go over everything and maybe in a months time, you will have your wedding and you will leave back to Suna with him". Hinata wasn't to sure what to say, so she did the only thing she could do, she swung and once her fist made contact with her fathers face, she felt so satisfied, and horrified all at once. Hiashi looked up to his daughter rage tarring trough him, "FUCK YOU! FUCK YOU AND THIS WHOLE FUCKING CLAN!", Hinata yelled as she ran making her escape out the front door._

Hinata gazed up into the night sky, she wasn't planning on returning home, she wanted to just sit under the trees all night. "Hinata?", she turned to the voice of the blond, "Temari?", Hinata asked, she watched as the blond kunoichi approached her, "Isnt it kinda late for you to be out?", Hinata narrowed her eyes, "What's that suppose to mean?", Temari held down her shock, "I would imagine that one of your minions would come and drag you away since your basically a princess?". Temari watched as Hinata's face twisted in rage, "I am NOT a princess! Fuck that place!", Hinata cussed watching Temari's eyes widen, "Um… you are Hinata right? The stuttering wreck?", Hinata nodded as she stood from her spot, "Im sorry", Hinata spoke bowing lightly, Temari laughed, "Hey! Don't bow! Im just glad that you finally grew a pair!", Hinata couldn't help but smile.

Hinata's face twisted back into a frown, "Wait what are you doing here?", Temari sighed, "The son of some asshole is coming in 3 days and I was sent out to scout and make sure no one is out to get him you know?", Temari examined the young girl before her. "Hinata are you ok?", Hinata was shaking, "Im being done in…", Hinata whispered, "Hmm?", Temari raised an eye brow at the young girl, "Im being married off to that assholes son!", Hinata shrieked trying not to pull her hair out. Temari gasped, "You have to be kidding?", Hinata turned to the blond tears staining her cheeks, "Damn….", Temari bit into her thumb thinking of what to say to maybe console the young bride. "Come on, you can bunk with me tonight", Temari pulled the young Hyuga into her leading the way to her hotel room.

"Why did Gaara or Tsunade-sama approve of this?", Hinata asked examining the table, "No wonder Gaara was kinda pissed out of the blue..", Temari whispered, Hinata eyed her awaiting an explanation. "One morning he was fine, till he called me and Kankuro in, he was red in the face and trying not to brake his table in half, he had announced that someone in Konoha was making a treaty with another clan in our village, to better unite our nations, he had asked me to come here and prepare for his arrival also, I guess he wanted to speak to your father and the Hokage". Hinata focused on the table, "Are you telling me that a meeting will be held between me, my father, that asshole, Tsunade and Gaara-kun?", Temari nodded, "Don't worry ill be there along with Kankuro, you will be fine", Hinata sighed, "That's not the problem, I don't know this guy? I don't love him! I don't want to be pushed into this stupid union!", Hinata rubbed her temple, "This is complete madness!", Hinata growled.

%~~~

Hinata striked at the tree trunk it was the third day, and she had yet to return home, knowing her 'fiancée' would be arriving soon, "Hinata maybe you should stop now?", Kiba spoke taking her hands into his, "Your bleeding..", he whispered. Hinata claimed her hands back, "its fine Kiba nothing I cant fix later", she walked towards a shaded bench taking the time to closely examine her palms. "So today, you have to face the music huh", Kiba sighed taking a seat next to her, "Yeah… and I don't think im ready..", Kiba smirked, "I don't think anyone can be ready to be pushed into a loveless marriage, there is no way to prepare for that".

Kankuro walked into the village gates Gaara following him, "Hey you guys made it!", Temari yelled running to her brothers, "Hey there Temari", Kankuro sighed as he felt her hands around him, "How was the trip?", Temari asked taking Gaara into her arms, "Fucking annoying, that asshole has quite a mouth on him, talking about all the shit he cant wait to do with his 'fiancée', fucking disgusting!", Kankuro lashed out. Temari brought Kankuro in to her, "He's getting married to Hinata Hyuga…", she felt her brother stiffen, Kankuro turned to Gaara as he lightly nodded, Kankuro bit his lip, "I need to cool off", he whispered walking off.

"I knew he wouldn't take it to well", Gaara sighed, "What do you expect he is a love sick fool, Hinata was his topic for five months straight", Temari held back her rage, "I don't think there is much we can do to help him now".

"Kiba do you think you can go to the market and get me some bandages", Hinata sighed not satisfied with her healing work, "Sure ill be right back ok!", Kiba jumped up and ran off. Hinata leaned her head back closing her eyes, "Just trike me were I stand..", she whispered, "Suicide isn't the option you know", she quickly turned to the husky voice, "Kankuro!", she cheered jumping to meet him, "Wait if you're here that means…..", Hinata looked away holding back her tears, "I just found out from Temari not to long ago also", Kankuro sighed keeping himself in check. "Damn this whole thing… its so fucking stupid..", Hinata noticed Kankuro twitched, "Hinata?", Kankuro examined his crush, "Im sorry lately ive been over the edge and I guess ive been saying things that arnt me..", Hinata rubbed the back of her neck.

"Kankuro!", Kiba yelled waving like an idiot, "Man it has been a while since you've come huh?", Kiba spoke handing Hinata her bandages, Kankuro watched her go to work on her hands, "Yeah its been close to a year hasn't it?", Kankuro was still watching Hinata. "So im guessing you're here to take Hinata home and then escort her father and her to this meeting huh", Kiba growled trying to control his anger, he wasn't exactly exited over this whole wedding- marriage thing. "You can say that, im just here to comfort Hinata", Kankuro smiled, "Take care of her..", Kiba whispered, Kankuro nodded, "of course…".

%~~~

"So you finally decide to come back home..", Hiashi spoke watching his daughter walk in with a familiar sand shinobi, "and you brought him with you", Hiashi stared the sand shinobi down, "Its nice to see you once more, Mr. Hyuga", Kankuro spoke bowing, "Hanabi! Take your sister to get dressed we will be leaving soon". Kankuro watched as a small girl appeared taking Hinata's hand and disappearing into the hall, Hanabi had grown her hair seamed to almost touch her knee and Kankuro tought it was a bit ridiculous, "So has Shi arrived?", Hiashi asked not bothering to look at Kankuro, "Yes sir, he arrived not to long ago, along with the Kazekage", he watched Hiashi clap, "Perfect!".

"Fucking kill me", Hinata whipered as she entered the room, Tsunade and Gaara sat next to each other, and she could see a black haired man sitting to Gaara's left side, Hinata examined the black haired man, his gold eyes darting to her, he wasn't bad looking but something about the way he looked at her, she hated it. "Come", Hiashi ordered Hinata to her seat, she had to sit right in front of him, she watched Kankuro make his way to Temari who was standing behind Gaara, "Wonderful, Is this my bride Hiashi-sama?", the man spoke looking over to her father.

"Yes, this is my eldest daughter Hinata Hyuga", Hiashi spoke with a smile tugging at his lips, the man looked back to Hinata a wicked smirk painted on his face, "Well its very nice to finally meet you Hinata, im Shi", Hinata sighed, "You have to be kidding…..", Everyone froze exept for Temari and Kankuro who were trying not to smirk or smile, "Excuse me?", Hiashi growled. "There is no way in hell im marrying this guy who is basically eye raping me! And do not deny that you didn't see his eyes wondering my body father!", Hinata turned to her father, "How dare you!", Hiashi yelled. "Its fine Hiashi-", Shi was interrupted by Hinata's hand, "Fuck off! And you!", Hinata yelled pointing at her father, "How can you live with marrying your daughter off to a fucking pervert!".

Hiashi stood from his seat as Hinata did the same, "Both of you settle down", Tsunade yelled, Hinata settled back into her seat laying her head into her hands, Hiashi slumped back into his seat with a grunt, "Many apologies! Shi I wasn't aware that my daughter was deciding to go trough her rebellion stage so late in her life", Hinata growled her hands made into fists. "Its fine, I look forward to having her, im pretty sure I can tame her out bursts", Shi grinned as he saw Hinata take the table debating whether to flip it or jump over it. "I would appreciate if you wouldn't make remarks like that in my presence when you were doing so the whole way here", Gaara spoke his voice held poison, "Lord Hyuga I don't think this marriage is a good one", Tsunade began, "since these two have clearly hit it off sooo well", Hiashi turned to the blond women, "Is that sarcasm Hokage?", Tsunade sighed, "You know damn well what that was, I just don't see any use in these two being wed since clearly they wont last a month". Hiashi stood, "You clearly don't know your place do you! You are just a counselor over this our clan has chosen her husband and he will be her husband", Hinata leaped from her seat, "Like hell!". SMACK! Everyone was frozen they watched as Hinata stumbled back holding her cheek, Hinata pulled at her hair, "You are fucking pathetic!", Hiashi roared raising his hand once more, sand wrapping around him, "I would advise you to calm yourself I wont allow you to strike her again", Gaara spoke staring daggers at the older Hyuga. "I don't think I have to remind you of your place Kazekag", Hiashi hissed, Hinata was biting her lip as the sand retreated back to Gaara, Hinata let her arm fall to her side as she still faced her father.

Laughing filled the room Hinata couldn't help but laugh, "Pathetic! That word! Ive heard it so many times trough out my damn life time, next to fucking useless! I know you want to marry me off to this asshole so you can finally have some use to you right! Which would be to pump out a grandson that you can take fucking pride in and bury me once you have what you seek!", Hinata grabbed at her fathers robe, "Im not fucking afraid of you! I was for so fucking long and you know what! Ive fucking finally snapped! Father! Ive had it with you looming over me all the fucking time!". Hinata striked at her father making him stumble on to the floor, Tsunade immediately pulled her back, into Temari who restricted her movements, "That's enough you two!", Tsunade yelled.

Hinata pushed her self away from Temari watching Hiashi lift himself whipping the blood from his lips, "and you..", Hinata turned to Shi, who examined the young girl, Hinata pulled at her robe making it fall to the floor so she only stood in her mesh shirt and some shorts, "you will never get me… I don't belong to you… you will have to eather kill me or rape me to get what you want out of me". Hinata couldn't dodge her father who stroke her in the stomach causing Hinata to loose all the air in her lungs, and making her pass out.


	2. The runner up!

**EDIT:** Back bringing you guys chapter two of this series, my first chapter got a good amount of views for it being the first chapter of this specific series, and it being posted very late last night. I didn't get any reviews witch im kinda comflicted about, but maybe by this round ill get some feedback, Please? Maybe?

**NOTES!** _If you spy this kinda slanted text it means its a fantastic flasback! _or if you see this, its someones inner evil thoughts MUAHAHA!

**Sadly I do not own this fantastic anime/manga so please put down ye pich forks and continue with the story enjoy!**

Tsunade yanked the Hyuga off Hinata sending him back, Tsunade examined the curse mark appear on Hinata's abdomen, "What the fuck did you do to her?!", Kankuro yelled running to Hinata's side, Gaara watched as Shi began to laugh, "She is now completely mine..", Gaara narrowed his eyes at the raven haired man. "That curse mark keeps her from having any children, she is completely useless, now only her father can remove that mark and im pretty sure he will on our honeymoon night", Kankuro charged at Shi being caught by Gaara's sand, "Is he right?!", Tsunade yelled, Hiashi smirked, "Yes., and if removed incorrectly she can die", Tsunade swore under her breath, "Its no longer in your hands, its in the clans hands", everyone was silent, "You guys are fucking twisted aren't you", Temari spoke taking Hinata into her arms.

"All she had to do was nod and take it like she had her whole existence, then when she would give me a male air, he would take a seat to become our clan leader, as she said herself that's all the use she truly has, her body speaks for itself, she can bear many children and healthy ones at that",Tsunade was disgusted. "Ill take her now, this meeting is clearly over", Hiashi spoke moving to Temari, "No!", Tsunade yelled, "She may be your daughter but you can remove that damn mark and have her stay with Kiba till she recovers or she will be under my care as I figure out how to remove that damn mark myself", Tsunade watched Hiashi snicker, "I don't doubt your medical skills but this I know you cannot do, please do not kill her, I need her to be ready for her weeding in a week", Everyone gasped, "A week!?", Gaara yelled, "Yes… the wedding has been moved up, the sooner she gets married the sooner she can begin to give me an air, so please don't kill her", Hiashi spoke taking his leave.

Shi stood as Hiashi exited, "It was very nice to meet you Lady Hokage, Im sure ill see you at out lovely weeding, please don't kill my beautiful bride, I have many plans for her, well I bid thee farwell", Shi also walked out,, being escorted by two ANBU officers. Gaara slammed his fists into the table, "This cant be happening..", Tsunade examined the young Kazekage, she then turned to Temari who was holding Hinata, "What do we do Lady Hokage", Temari spoke. Tsunade ran her fingers trough her hair, move her to one of the rooms I have available ill get in contact with Shizune and ask her to get everyone with experience with curse marks together, we need to figure out this thing".

_Hinata watched Kiba strike at the tree she knew she could never be as strong as him, she was a failure after all, "Why are you pouting?", she was startled by the husky voice behind her, "Who…..", she began, "Im sorry, I knew you wouldn't recognize me, after all we have never really been introduced, Im Sabaku no Kankuro, just call me Kankuro", he smiled. Hinata blushed and smiled, "Im-", Kankuro cut her off, "Your Hyuga Hinata right?", Hinata nodded blushing even more. "Well back to what was at hand, you shouldn't be pouting.. you should be out there with your team mates training", Kankuro took her hand lifting her to her feet. "How do you know my name?", Hinata asked curiously, "You at one point in time came to Suna to help with the hospital and train some of our shinobi", Kankuro said dropping her hand, "Oh that's right I cant believe I forgot about that, may…may I ask… how my st…students are doing?", Hinata began to stutter._

_ "You know you don't have to be nervouse around me, I wont bite", Kankuro said winking at her playfully, "There doing well, they have gotten more use to and have improved and taken great pride in their skills", Hinata nodded. "Come on lets go join your team mate and train, I bet you can kick my ass", Kankuro said playfully, "nn…no… I cant… i..i am us…useless after…all", Hinata spoke stuttering again, "Useless…. You have great medical jutsu.. how is that useless?", Kankuro watched her head drop, "My father has no pride what so ever in me…he…he believes me to…to be a co…complete let down", Hinata held back her tears. "Hey..", Kankuro whispered, "Forget him… hes the one who is useless… all he seams to do is talk down to you… he isn't being a true father at that point in time, I would know…". It fell silent between them Hinata couldn't help but turn to look at him, "May I ask about your father….", Kankuro motioned for her to sit on one of the benches, taking a seat next to her, "Growing up, my father was a complete control freak, all he ever wanted us to do is train, there was no time to play only train us into the ground, he never took pride in us Temari, Gaara and my self were useless in his eyes"._

_ "Then one day when Gaara and I were out training Gaara found himself trying to talk to some of the other kids at the park, my father was beyond mad with his actions and punished us both Gaara being to young to punish fully, he took his rage out on me".Kankuro cracked his knuckles, "That's night he whipped my back making sure to draw blood, all the while tealling me how useless I was to him, how useless we were in his eyes, were were lower then dirt", Kankuro lowered his gaze. "When he died we were all so happy, but at the same time, we didn't know what to do.. we had grown so use to being told what to do we truelly saw the damage he had done to us that same day". Hinata looked up at him, "So what are you guys doing now?", Kankuro smiled, "Well Temari has been flirting around with that shadow freak, and well me and Gaara are kinda hanging back, we arnt to sure if we should step into a relationship". Hinata pulled her knees to her chest, "That's were I find myself also.. my… my crush..wi…wil probably..ne…never know..how I feel..about..him", Hinata sighed into her knees, "im…im to shy…", Kankuro laughed, "Its adorable!", Hinata looked at him as her face turned completely red, "Hey, im just saying id rather have a nice quite polite girl around my arm than a loud mouth", he once more whinked at her, sending her over the edge._

_ "Hinata!", Kiba yelled running to her, "What did you do to her Kankuro", Kankuro chuckled, "all I was doing is talking to her, until I told her she looks adorable when she blushes, then she passed out", Kankuro said with complete honesty. Kiba sighed taking Hinata into his arms, "She really needs to get a grip haha", Kiba laughed as he gently set Hinata on the bench, he slowly began to fan her. Hinata awoke to Kiba, "You ok there?", Kiba had a dumb smile on his face, "Im fine..", Hinata answered glancing to her side were Kankuro was still sitting, "careful there princes, I would be very upset if you got hurt", Kankuro smiled at her making Hinata shiver. _

_ Something about Kankuro attracted Hinata, maybe it was how he was super mysterious, or the way he would smile at her and give her that seductive wink. Hinata quickly janked herself away from her thoughts as she felt her cheeks heat up once more. Kiba and Kankuro were talking as they walked her home, turning to her and smiling as they go back to talking, "Hinata…", Neji's voice scared her enough to jump forward and grab Kankuro's arm, "What are you doing out so late? Your father must be very worried", Neji spoke examining the situation between his cousin and the sand shinobi. "We were just taking her home, relax Neji", Kiba sighed rubbing the back of his head, "Oh is that so?", Neji said walking up to Hinata and taking her from Kankuro. "Thank you for bringing her this far, ill guide her the rest of the way home", Neji moved Hinata to his side taking her away from the two men, "Ill see you tomorrow"._

"Is she going to be ok?", Gaara asked as Tsunade immerged from her study, Tsunade rubbed her temple, "The curse mark is a complicated piece of work", Gaara sighed running his hand trough his red hair. "What exactly happened?", both the Kage's turned to the young Hyuga female, she looked like a smaller version of Hinata, "Father wouldn't tell me were Hinata was once he came home, so I got worried she would be with that pervert she has to marry", Hanabi said taking a seat next to Gaara. "So are you going to tell me what happen?", Tsunade sighed explaining the situation to her, Hanabi growled, "I never knew father would go that far, what is he afraid of?", Gaara tapped his fingers on his knee, "He's afraid that someone else will claim her before the wedding", Hanabi shook her head, "I don't know of anyone who really likes her like that".

"I do…", Hanabi looked over to Kankuro who was leaning against the wall, "Mr. Kitty ears?", Hanabi examined the man, Kankuro nodded slowly ignoring the small smile that was on his brothers face, "Wait you're the Kazekage's brother? Why wouldn't my father look into your union, I would imagine more perks would come from your union rather than with Shi?". Gaara was surprised on how educated the young Hyuga really was intelligent, "Well to be honest I wasn't so sure if I should present the case my brother was offering, he had wanted to marry Hinata for quite a while, though complications with him being a shinobi got in the way and the proposition got pushed back", Gaara shuffled trough his bag pulling out a scroll tossing it over to Tsunade. Tsunade quickly read trough it, "well its clear we have to present this to Hiashi and the village elders, have them duke it out in who is more suited, and Kankuro I am on your side for the time being, I wasn't to fond on how Shi was eye raping her earlier", Tsunade sighed.

"Lady Hokage!", Shizune scram bursting trough the doors, "We think we found a way to partially remove the mark", Tsunade quickly ran back into the room, Kankuro anxiously ran forward being stoped by Hanabi, "Hold on there lover boy, Hinata isn't out of the woods yet", Kankuro glared down at the young Hyuga, "Besides would Hinata return your feelings? Have you thought of that?", Kankuro quickly looked away. "I believe it wouldn't matter, point is atleast she knows my brother a bit more that Shi, so it would be a case of them both becoming more accustomed to eachother", Gaara rubbed his tired eyes. He knew it was going to be a long sleepless night.


	3. Genes

**EDIT: **Thank you to all of you have stuck with me trough the first two chapters id like to give a big thanks BriAllDay for pointing out that I had uploaded a completely different chapter to this fanfic, that didnt belong to it. So thank you!

I hope you guys like this chapter yes I tossed in a few names that you wont recognize but umm thats what makes fanfics sometimes, introducing or mentioning odd charactors. None the less i hope you enjoy!

**NOTE:** _This is a flash back _ while this is inner thoughts 

**I DO NOT own Naruto.**

Hinata stared up into a very bright blinding light, she attempted to bring her arm to cover her eyes but she found that she was weak, "Hinata…", a voice spoke, Hinata searched for the owner of the voice, "Hinata hold on…. We are almost done..", the voice said, "Done with what?...", she whispered finding her voice to be very dry. The light flickered off and Hinata found herself losing her battle with fatigue, she closed her eyes welcoming sleep.

"We have done what we can", Shizune stumbled out with a team that looked tired beyond anything else, "What's going on?", Kankuro asked, "Well, we partially removed the curse mark, so she isn't completely sterile she has a very slim chance of conception at this point , but what we focused on is if she conceives, the curse mark wont kill the baby, but we arnt completely sure", Shizune explained falling against the wall. "We truly did our best", Tsunade spoke whipping her brow, "I'm very surprised", Hiashi spoke examining the medical team everyone glared at the old Hyuga. "In other worlds one of her ovaries is completely shut down while the other has been restarted, and if she conceives half of her body wont be fully working so the baby will struggle to gather the complete nutrients it needs to survive", Hiashi smiled, "And if the baby does survive, Hinata has a high chance of dying while giving birth, since the child will be feeding off her life source".

The room was still, "Do you not care, she is your daughter!", Tsunade yelled, "all she has to do is marry the man we have chosen for her and she will be fine". Tsunade smirked, "Well ok, your offer has been set on the table I have my own offer that will be put before the council", Tsunade tossed the scroll at Hiashi. Hiashi read its contents and frowned, "No!", he yelled, "Why not? He is my brother and If she were to marry him, she and your clan will receive much more recognition", Gaara spoke with a light smile on his face. "I will not marry my daughter to a puppeteer!", he yelled watching Kankuro's face grow dark, "but he has perfect chakra control", Shizune chimed in, "Just listen to what I have to say, maybe you would like to consider it".

Everyone waited for the medic to continue, "With Hinata's bloodline limit and her medical jutsu, she has perfect control, meaning her gene pool is strong to produce a fitting young strong Hyuga air, now lets add Kankuro's traits to the equation", Shizune stated pointing at the male besides her. "He clearly is fit in both body and in mind, adding strength to the pool, as well as with physique, he has exceptional chakra control to be able to control many puppets all at once, and is a great strategist next to our own Shikamaru". She stopped to make sure Hiashi was following, "Sir, with all do respect, if you want a very strong healthy air, Kankuro fits perfectly for that role, he and Hinata can produce a pure strong shinobi". Gaara was pleased with the analysis, "Can you have this ready for later today?", Tsunade asked turning to Shizune, "No need its already done", everyone processed what she had just said, "Wait… what do you mean by already done?", Hiashi asked.

"You see, Lady Hinata had come to me a couple of months back, curious about her gene pool and how they would be if they were to be combined with someone else, of course I did this analysis with many other males, sending the top ones to her home", Shizune rubbed her eyes. "So the top candidates that would give you an excellent air, that arnt from the leaf village are, Kankuro & Gaara from the sand, Mizo from the mist, Shikaru from the village hidden in the stone, those men are VERY suitable to give you very strong airs". Everyone still silent tried to digest the information, "So what your telling me is you played match maker with my daughter?", Hiashi roared, "No! When you put it like that it sounds very wrong, she was just curious is all and I had time on my hands so, why not?", Shizune explained while waving her hands in front of her in panic. "So me and Gaara huh?", Kankuro spoke rubbing the back of his neck, "Well those are your candidates Lord Hyuga", Tsunade sang patting Shizune in the back.

"Was Shi even considered?", Hiashi asked narrowing his eyes at the short medical ninja, "Of course and I hate to say it, he has no true attributes he could give to her pool, he's near the bottom of being useless to you, the only thing I could see you getting out of this union, is….", Shizune narrowed her eyes at the man. Tsunade examined them both, "You would get a say in what happens in Suna! Shi is part of the council and you would have influence over them! But Kankuro is the Kazekages right hand man, you would have far more power over just having say over the council". Everyone averted there eyes to Hiashi, "Hmm", is all that came from him, he turned to leave, "Ill be prepared to stand before the council, Hokage".

%~~

"So we are doing this…", Kankuro whispered staring down at the meal before him, "I would think you would be happy?", Temari said taking a huge chunk of stake into her mouth, "I am, but I'm not exactly out in the clear am I?". Gaara sighs fisting his hair, "What bugs me is how he is just hungry for a male air, If you two were to produce a male, he would be all over you two…", Kankuro shifted in his seat, "The talk of children scares me…", Temari couldn't help but laugh, "Awe, you afraid of screaming brats running around yelling 'DADDY! DADDY!", Kankuro glared at Temari who just shrugged it off. "What bugs me also is how Lord Hyuga is bent on sending her off with Shi, there is something more to this than what we already know..", Gaara tossed himself into deep thought as Kankuro began to pick at his meal.

%~~

"How are you doing?", Sakura spoke as she closed the door to Hinata's hospital room, "Better", Hinata answered sitting up to greet her pink haired friend. "Well let me take a look at that mark and we'll see when we can let you go", Sakura said motioning for Hinata to turn on her side, Sakura slowly tugged at the bottom part of the hospital gown, pulling it lightly over her hip. "Well Its no longer bruised, does it hurt when you stretch out of move it?", Sakura watched Hinata lift her leg and bend it, "No, the pain is no longer there, just a bearable tingle", Sakura clapped her hands in front of her chest, "Great, let me report this to Shizune and ill be back to tell you when you can leave", Hinata smiled as she tugged her pants back on moving back to lie on her back. "How's Naruto?", Sakura froze, "He's doing great, he actually left on a mission this morning, apparently there is a new lead on Sasuke", Hinata sighed moving her harm to cover her eyes, "I hope he's alright..", Sakura giggled, "You know him, nothing can bring him down, I'm sure he's just fine", Sakura and Hinata both turned to the door as the watched it open.

Gaara steps in examining both girls, "What? Am I not allowed in?", Gaara asked looking confused, "Oh no! Sorry I thought you would be Shizune, ill leave you two alone", Sakura said lightly waving goodbye to Hinata as she disappeared out the door, closing it. "How are you today?", Gaara spoke moving to sit next to her bed near the window, "Much better, thank you", Hinata answered smiling, "That's good hopefully we can get you out of this room soon, I can only imagine your short from becoming insane", Gaara chuckled. Hinata sighed and nodded, "You have no idea", Gaara gazed out the window focusing out in the distance, "Well I think since your doing better I best inform you about what's going on", Hinata watched Gaara closely. "Tsunade and I have chosen a candidate to run against your fathers candidate, now its totally up to the council of the leaf and Suna to cast there votes", Gaara watched Hinata, "You mean to tell me you and Lady Tsunade have chosen a husband for me?". Gaara nodded, "We don't want to marry you off to someone you don't know, so we choose someone that you do know", Hinata squinted her eyes as if trying to read something on Gaara's face, "Who?", Gaara chuckled. "I don't think its in my place to tell you that much information, its better for him to approach you about it", Hinata moved her gaze down to her hands, "Someone I know….", she whispered, "Hey don't stress it, the last thing you need is a head ache from hell trying to figure out who it is", Gaara spoke quickly standing.

"I should let you rest, please don't stress it ok? If we can get you out of here by tomorrow we will be able to go forth before the council", Gaara said patting Hinata in the back, "Yeah… I have to face more people that think they have control over my life..". Gaara couldn't help the urge that took over his body, he brought her crashing against his chest lightly patting her head, "Many apologies…. I know its not our place to do this, but the least we can do is pair you with someone who will actually care and take care of you, and I know he loves you more than anything". Hinata squeezed Gaara's arm trying to keep the tears at bay, "I hope I get who ever you chose Gaara, I don't want to be with that man!", Gaara brought her closer to him, "I promise ill do what ever I can to assure that he losses".

%~~

"Will she be released tomorrow?", Temari asked helping Shizune carry a stack of papers back to her office, "If she wakes up without pain and can walk around, the yes", Shizune answered kicking her office door open. "Great!", Temari cheered, "Are you ok with all this?", Shizune asked as she set the stack on her table, "Ok with what?", Temari answered laying the stack she carried next to Shizunes stack. "With your brother marrying Hinata", Shizune spoke trying to get into her seat, "Well, no sister wants to see her brother get married, but I know he cares about her deeply, so ill support them, besides that low life asshole pisses me off", Temari answered leaning against the wall. "Lets hope the council agrees with us then", Shizune crossed her fingers, Temari doing the same.

%~~

"Come on Neji, you cant be that heartless", Tenten spat as she poked Neji in the chest, "I am not heartless, I'm just telling you even if I don't like the idiot I have no say in the situation anyway", Neji stated with a blank look. "Look you have to give me some dirk on the slime ball, he's a fucking pervert anyway, have you fucking noticed him lurking in the clubs?! You want HIM marrying Hinata?!", Tenten was now yelling in pure frustration. Neji froze, "Did you say he's been clubbing?", Tenten stared at him in disbelief, "You have to be kidding me", Tenten grabbed Neji's arm and pulled him back onto the main road. "Its going to be 10 soon, he should be at the club by now", Neji narrowed his eyes at Tenten, "If you've been stalking the man then why would you need dirt from me?". Tenten turned to him, "I wouldn't fucking call it stalking since I have no real interest in the man, besides he is marrying my sister-in-law".

Neji wasn't going to argue with her, he loved her too much to begin a pointless fight were he would know she was right, "Ok then were is this club he's supposedly at?". Tenten yanked him down a sketchy ally, reaching a black door, Neji pushed it open as the hot air of the club meet his face, Tenten pulled him in, closing the door behind them. In the club half naked women danced on polls being encouraged by the perverted men in the crowed, Neji scanned the area as his eyes feel on Shi who was laying back on loveseat, clearly enjoying the lap dance he was receiving. "It gets worse..", Tenten whispered in his ear. They watched from across the club as Shi motioned the girl to crawl on his lap, Shi quickly locked lips with the girl, bringing her closer to him, Neji activated his Byakugan to read Shi's lips, Neji began to shake as rage tore trough his body, "It sends you over the edge dosnt it..", Neji quickly turned to face the tall Sand Shinobi.

"That's fucking pig!", Neji scram as Tenten and Kankuro followed him towards the park, Neji slammed down on the bench fisting his hair, pulling strands of hair from his scalp, "So now what do you think?", Tenten spoke sitting next to her Fiancée patting his back, Neji quickly looked up at Kankuro, "I give you my blessings and I stand on your side of the court, I…. I. Can….Cant hand her off….to..to HIM!, THAT FUCKING PIG!", Neji struggled to manage his voice, he had never stuttered in his whole life. "Thank you Neji you have no idea how much appreciate your blessing", Neji nodded as he began to shake, "I have to drink… Or ima kill a bitch!", Kankuro chuckled as Tenten sighed, "I know this bar down the road, im sure you guys can bond over some beers, its nice to welcome you into the family, Kankuro", Kankuro smiled down at Tenten, "Thank you, but its not set in stone yet".


	4. Her Savior

**EDIT:** WOH! Two chapters in one day *High fives self* Here is the fourth chapter in this series, Thanks to all you people still reading I highly appresiate it!

**IN OTHER NEWS:** I have stubled upon another fanfic i would love to upload wich involves our lovely shinobi going trough Highschool drama and struggles, If its something you guys are uinterested in I havve about 20 chapters already writen up, so if you guys would like to taste it or see this happen I would like to know. Drop a review feed back is yummy.

Back to the striry at hand!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. **Please review, it would be nice.

"Good morning!", Temari yelled as she basically tore down the door, Hinata yanked awake to greet the loud blond, "I've brought you pancakes!", Hinata smiled widely as Temari set down her plate on her lap, "God you are a savior!". Hinata quickly opened the box and examined the blueberry pancakes, "YUM! How did you know I love blueberry's!? ", Hinata sang as she shoveled the hot cake into her mouth, savoring the rich taste, "Strike of luck!", Temari chuckled as she joined the Hyuga in the feast. "WHAT?! Your not suppose to be eating that!", Shizune yelled pointing at the pancakes, Hinata quickly attempted to stuff the rest into her mouth as Shizune moved in to remove the pancakes from her, "Come on!", Hinata yelled swallowing the hot cakes and attempting to finish the rest.

Temari sat back and watched in amusement as the two lady's before duked it out. "Well if she can fight off Shizune she is more that ready to leave", Gaara spoke interrupting the two women, Hinata took the chance and shoveled the remaining pancake bits into her mouth. "NO! Spit it out now!", Shizune yelled, "NOOOOOOOO! Never!", Hinata fought back trying to chew as quickly as she could. Temari couldn't help but laugh, Gaara joining her, "Ok Ok let her finish her food before she chokes", Gaara said pulling on Shizune's shoulder, "Urg! You win this time!", Hinata couldn't help but smile as she slowly licked her lips, "Thank you Temari, that was delicious!".

"So when is Kankuro going to meet us?", Temari asked taking a sip from her coffee, "Who knows he stumbled into the hotel room drunk off his ass, along with Neji", Hinata turned to Gaara. "He was with Neji!? Is he ok!?", Hinata asked in a panic. "He's perfectly fine, Tenten was with them, she seamed to be the only sober one of the two, I feel bad she had to frag Neji all the way home", Temari began to laugh, "Well I wonder what happen, Nehi usually dosnt like to drink, let alone get drunk?", Hinata looked confused. "Don't worry Hinata, lets get you ready, get some nice food into you before we go meet with Tsunade", Gaara said reaching out for Hinata's hand.

%~~

"GET YOUR ASS UP!", Temari yelled as she ripped the sheets from Kankuro, "URG! Just a few more minutes!", Kankuro moaned moving the pillow over his head. "GET UP! You have to go meet the council later today! Do you want to hand Hinata over to this fucker!?", Kankuro quickly shot up and began to look for medication in his bag. "What are you doing now?", Temari asked examining her brother tear trough his bag pack, she watched him pull out a syringe full of brown liquid, "Its suppose to help cure hangovers", Kankuro replied, Temari sighed, "Or you can drink another beer like any other person". Kankuro quickly caught the beer, opening it and shooting it back, "Now get up, shower thoroughly and get dressed, meet us at the BBQ down the street, Gaara, Hinata and Myself will be waiting there, now hurry!".

%~~

"Ill take a Cherry Soda!", Hinata almost yelled at the waiter, "Of course, ill be right back with your drinks, and to take your order", they watched the waiter bow and walk off, "You seam happy?", Kankuro smiled, "Im sorry, its been so long since ive eaten FOOD! Well actual food you know what I mean", Hinata said with a light blush. "So when are you going to tell me who you choose?!", Hinata eyed the siblings around her, "You'll have to wait", Temari smirked.

"Ah! This is so good!", Hinata cheered taking another bite out of the turkey leg, "Hah I don't think ive ever seen you so happy?", Kankuro was watching her closely, "Sorry!", Hinata said bowing repeatedly. "Oh I did hear your lovely voice, my ears didn't deceive me", Hinata froze at the cold voice, Everyone's eyes darted towards Shi, "Mind if I join your meal?", Gaara slowly slid over, "Awe I was hoping to maybe sit next to my lovely fiancée", Shi spoke taking Hinata's hair in his hand and sniffing it. "Get your filthy hands off her!", Neji yelled from the doorway to the restaurant, "Oh?", Shi growled, "Neji? Why are you yelling, she is my fiancée, you don't see me yelling at you when you take your fiancée in to a heated embrace". "Clearly his case is different, she isn't your fiancée, not yet, you still need to stand before the council and wait for there approval", Gaara spoke from taking a sip of his tea.

"Oh? That's right I have an opponent I have to outshine", Shi turned down to Hinata who was edging closer to Temari, "Maybe I should take a lead then", Shi whispered as he reached down to grab Hinata's chin making her face him, in a flash Neji was at Shi's side pulling him away from her, "Oh hell no!",Neji yelled tossing him down to the ground. "You cant fucking touch her until the council has decided and trust me I'm on Kankuro's bench for this one!", Neji quickly covered his mouth as he quickly turned to Gaara who was face palming, "Fucking genius", Temari growled also face palming. Hinata turned to Kankuro who was trying to keep himself from tearing the table apart, "Kankuro?... you're the candidate Gaara and Tsunade chose?", Kankuro turned slowly his eyes landing on hers, he didn't know what to say, he wasn't exactly prepared to tell her, "Yes….", is all he managed to say.

"HINATA!", Temari yelled as Hinata's head hit the table, she had passed out again, "What the hell?!", Temari yelled as she brought Hinatas head up to fan her face, "Did she just faint?", Shi asked standing from the floor. "Hmm seams so", Gaara replied handing Temari a couple of ice cubes, "So…. Does that mean she approves?", Kankuro asked rubbing the back of his neck.

%~~

"Hinata are you ok?", Gaara asked, Hinata sat up from Temari's lap holding her forehead, "Damn that hurt", she moaned rubbing her head. Once she locked eyes with Kankuro she quickly grabbed a napkin and held it to her nose, "This has to be a joke", she mumbled trying not to pass out again, "Hmm Im sorry its not.. is this a bad thing?", Temari asked examining Hinata. "N-n-nno o—ofcou—se not!", Hinata stuttered Temari couldn't help but smirk, "Awe you got the hot's for my brother and you have it BAD", Hinata wanted to explode right then and there, for Crist sake Kankuro was sitting right THERE!. "It-its no—not th-that… he-hes a cl-clo—close friend!", Hinata was having a hard time talking, she wished deeply that she could just be struck down with lightning.

"Well now, do you care about him?", Gaara asked arms crossed in front of him, Hinata nodded, "Then whats the problem, unless you want to get married to Shi?", Hinata quickly shook her head, "NO!". Gaara smirked, "Then?", Hinata felt her cheeks burn, "Its…Its so sudden", Temari pulled her in, "Compose yourself we need to go meet with the council, later you can faint in the shower or something".

%~~

"We have a case here that is very interesting, and both us and the Suna council were very amused with this", an old man spoke, Hinata felt like she was being put under a microscope, "Will Hinata Hyuga come forth?", Hinata walked forward her hands twiddling behind her back. "You have truly blossomed Lady Hinata, I see why these two men are fighting for you", Hinata couldn't help but blush. "As you know, your clan elders have hand-picked a husband for you but it has been brought to our attention that you oppose the man your father has presented you with", Hinata didn't answer, "Can Shi step forward", Hinata stiffened as Shi came besides her. "I see..", an older women spoke, "Its clear that he looks a lot older than her right off the bat", Hinata fought against ever muscle in her body who were screaming for her to move away from Shi. "Now, Shi is from a very wealthy family, Hinata you would surely be taken care of by this man", Hinata shook her head, "Well bring out the other man then", some other man yelled. "Sabaku no Kankuro, please step forward", Hinata moved closer to Kankuro feeling a bit more safe, "Hmm..", the women from early hummed.

"Kankuro, you are the son of the former and brother of the current Kazekage, you already bare a great amount of responsibility, and yet you ask to take Hinata's hand in matrimony?", Kankuro slowly nods, "Of course it would be my great pleasure to take this beautiful princes as my wife", Hinata felt her cheeks heat up. "Hmm but you are an active Shinobi and a foot soldier of the Kazekages", Kankuro smiled, "Of course as so is Hinata she is loyal to her nation and is still active, I am however Gaara's right hand man also, I can simply put down my right as Shinobi to become Gaara's permanent right hand man, and become a permanent member of the council", Kankuro looked over to Hinata, "I plan to have Hinata bare my child and she already knows she has to give up her Shinobi right before she marries", Kankuro was cut off by Gaara, "She will become my assistant". The council grew silent, "How can you be so confident that you can give her a nice permanent home? When I already have a house reserved for her return? What do you have?", Shi spat at Kankuro.

"I have it taken care of also, I don't need to buy a house when we can move into the house were me and my siblings were raised", Kankuro was a smooth slick snake. "Can you assure that she will have everything she wants?!, you may be the Kazekage's brother but that dosnt guarantee that you hold riches in your name!", Kankuro smirked, "Of course, but if you knew Hinata, she dosnt need or want much, but I am willing to go the distance for her to fulfill her needs, not just toss money in her face". Shi smirked, "I can see that you're a virgin.. how could you possibly satisfy and fulfill her wishes when you have no experience with another women", Hinata tried to keep her scream in. "You simply don't understand do you… Yeah I haven't slept around with everything that has a pulse, but you know what, I know im more of a man than you, its not about quantity it all comes down to quality, and trust me I can destroy you in that department". Shi began to fume as Kankuro stood back a smirk on his face, "Besides what you carry isn't nothing to be proud of", Shi snapped, "HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW!?".

"Weve seen you fuck enough strippers to know how small it is!", Neji yelled Tenten quickly covering his mouth. "Well it seams you have gone against a very important rule, if your entitled to be married to a person, you must not sleep with any other women till your wedding night especially when you are being housed in there country". Hinata's head quickly shot up, "Its clear that you Shi arnt fit to be married if you cannot follow this simple rule, So Kankuro you have permission to marry Lady Hyuga". The room was silent, then Hinata felt strong arms circle around her waist, Kankuro pulled her into him and nuzzled into her neck playfully, "Seams you loose", Kankuro growled eyeing Shi.

Hinata shivered as his voice vibrated trough her body, "I OBJECT!", Hiashi yelled, Hinata and Kankuro turned to Hiashi, "You have no power over this ruling Hiashi, you should know, once its brought up to us, our decision is final". Hiashi growled, "I wont have my daughter bear this idiots children!", Kankuro growled and then calmed as Hinata's hand slid down his arm, "Father thast enough", Hinata yelled, "Now you have to remove the curse mark", the council gasped, "You put a curse mark on your daughter!?", one yelled. "Since she is officially engaged to Kankuro you have to remove it immediately!", Hiashi swore under his breath, approaching Hinata, Kankuro quickly got into a position were he would be able to attack the elder Hyuga if it came to that. "Please remove your hands from her", Hiashi hissed, "Its ok", Gaara spoke now down nest to Kankuro his sand around Hiashi.

Kankuro slowly slid his hands away from her still standing behind her, they watched as Hiashi gathered chakra in his finger tips he struck Hinata causing her to scream and crash against Kankuro. Hiashi removed his hands making Hinata limp down, Kankuro catching her, "We have to be sure", Tsunade spoke as Temari pulled at Hinata's pants , the mark was gone, "Do it fully Uncle..", Neji spat. Hiashi glared at his nephew, "You just removed the mark not the curse…", Gaara sighed, "If you keep taking up more of our time Hiashi, you will be severely punished", one of the elders spoke, Hiashi striked Hinata once more this time making her spit blood from her mouth. Neji watched carefully as the curse mark was undone, Hiashi removed himself from Hinata, glaring at Kankuro, "You do not have my blessing", Kankuro smirked, "That's ok, I have Neji's and Hanabi's blessings".


	5. Weeding Plans

**EDIT: **Another wonderful chapter heading your way, this one starts getting legit lol Kankuro is ready to buckle down! Dont be afraid to review! I want feed back :/.

**i don not own Naruto**

Hinata awoke to the bright light coming in from the window, she noticed it was cloudy and getting ready to rain, which confused her why there would be a beam of light coming in trough her window. Hinata carefully walked to the window pushing it open, she was happily greeted with the wonderful smell of wet earth. Hinata sighed a smile coming across her face, it was a very perfect morning, "Hey, your up", Temari spoke closing the door slowly examining Hinata, "Yeah I feel better today, I want to go and walk", Hinata said sighing as she gazed out the window once more.

"Well get dressed then, we need to go over the wedding plans anyway", Hinata flushed red, she had completely forgot about the wedding, and who her new husband was. "Kankuro has been looking into halls with the help of your sister, and so far he cant decide between this one and this one", Temari finished handing Hinata two pamphlets. The first was of a beautiful stone building with platation growing up and on its walls, as she opened the pamphlet she saw how spacious and fancy it was, "Why do we need such a big hall?", Hinata whispered reading all the information about the building. "Well the council from Suna will be attending along with the leaf council, also some Shinobi from the sand will be joining us, not to mention your clan as well", Temari shrugged, "This thing is looking up to be preety big".

Hinata finished with the first one with a considerate smile before going to the next one, she examined the big white stone pillar building looking like a billionaires front lawn mansion. As she opened it she noticed how much more bigger it was than the other, this one for one had two floors with two sets of stairs that greet the front door. It had a fantastic back yard with in ground swimming pool, but this could also serve as the honey moon spot, Hinata blushed deeply at the thought. "So what do you think?", Temari asked taking the pamphlets from her to look over them again herself, "Its all TO expensive Temari", Hinata mumbled taking a seat on her bed.

"See that's the kinda thing Kankuro would get mad about", Temari spoke narrowing her eyes at Hinata, "He has the dough to pay for this 10 fold, trust me", Temari smirked going back to examining the pictured buildings. "How does he have that much?", Hinata asked bracing herself for the answer, she watched Temari go into thought, "Well once my father died we all got a huge chunk of his fortune along with the family fortune, and Kankuro usually does very heavy, dangerous missions so he gets generously paid for that too". Teamri once more shrugged, "He also never buys ANYTHING only puppet parts if he needs the so, Kankuro is actually swimming in money", Temari stated with a shocked look on her face, "Ive never really noticed it until now!", she said hitting her forehead.

%~~

"Hmm… No I don't really take interest in that combination", Kankuro spoke with a very bored tone, "Come on Kuro! You have to at least tell me what color schemes you want", Hanabi wined dropping the colored cloth she held in her hands. "Well purple for one, I just cant quite settle on anything else other than black going with purple", Kankuro scowled. Hanabi rubbed her temple, "Ok why don't we wait on this and switch to something different, have you becided the building you are going to use?", Kankuro leaned back on the chair, "Temari took the pamphlets to the hospital to show to Hinata I should have it decided by tomorrow", Kankuro yawned he wasn't getting enough sleep anymore, planning weddings was way harder than it looked.

"Good! Father chipped in his opinion, also", Hanabi said going trough her bag, finally finding the pamphlet, "He think this one is better based on how large the party is going to be", Kankuro glanced at the white mansion. "Well at least I can agree on that, this one is very nice, and im sure Hinata would love to see it in person also", Kankuro smiled welcoming the thought of Hinata's smile. "Progress I love progress, so have you chosen your grooms men?", Kankuro also searched in his bag, pulling out a crumbled piece of paper, "There is Gaara of course, then there is Kiba, Shino, Neji, Shikamaru and Choji", Hanabi clapped great now all we need is Hinata's bride's maids and we can begin pairing them up". Kankuro noticed how happy Hanabi was, the way she was acting so exited as if she was the one going to be married, but then again Kankuro couldn't complain, without her, this would have been hell.

"Thank you for all your help Hanabi, you don't know how much I appreciate all this", Kankuro smiled causing Hanabi to blush, "Well… you are my future brother in law… so why not?", she mumbled under her breath. "Great to see your getting along", Neji spoke from the door way examining all the cloth on the floor, "What happen in here?", Kankuro sighed, "We are trying to pick out colors for the wedding, we just cant decide", Neji sand into thought. "Well it seams clear that you want Purple, so why not Purple and Blue?" Kankuro considered it, "Why blue?", Hanabi asked. Neji sighed deeply, "Think about it, purple for one they both like that color, and it seams to represent that, blue for the chakra, since they both have great chakra control, also because Hinata loves blueberry's so why not?", Kankuro smiled. "That is actually not bad", Hanabi spoke quickly looking on the floor searching for the blue cloth, "Oh and also Hinata is out of the hospital, Temari gave me a call to imform Kankuro to meet them at the Chinese Restaurant near Ichiraku's in 10 minutes", Kankuro's eyes darted to the clock mounted on the wall, "Damn, im going to be late!".

%~~

"Ill have the burden chicken with lo mien also with 4 spring rolls on the side please", Hianata said closing her menu and handing it to the male waiter, "Alright will it just be your three? Or are we expecting a fourth?", Gaara nodded, "We are currently waiting on someone else, please bring him some Dr. Peper to drink", the waiter bowed as he left the table. "I wonder what is taking that idiot so long?", Temari growled taking a sip from her tea, "Its no problem maybe her took a nap and forgot?", Hinata said with a shrug, "You have to buckle down with this one Hinata you know how idiotic he really is", Temari sighed.

"Here he comes", Gaara said raising an eye brow as his brother neared the table, "Im so sorry im late, Hanabi and I lost track of time and we needed to clean up all the cloth that was on the floor, sorry everything is a mess", Kankuro sighed. Hinata smiled up at him moving over so Kankuro could take a seat next to her in the booth, he grinned and took his seat, "Here you so sir, what would you like to eat?", the waiter spoke sitting a cup of Dr. Pepper in front of Kankuro, "Ill have a bowl of stuffed mushrooms, some rice with lo mien and some sesame chicken", the waiter nodded and left the table.

"Kankuro are you ok? You look very tired", Hinata asked examining his face, "Of course I am just a bit frustrated is all, oh have you decided on what hall you would like to use?", Hinata blushed furiously as Temari pulled out the pamphlets. "Kankuro these halls are very… pricy", Hinata mumbled playing with her thumbs, "Hinata…", Kankuro whispered, "I told you I want you to be happy, I know you aren't ready to buckle down and marry, the least I can do is give you your dream wedding, price is just a number", Hinata blushed deeply. "K-kan—kankuro y—you s—sure?", she stuttered, "Of course! Now your father approved of this hall right here since he thinks its best suited for the amount of guest we are expecting", Hinata gasped, "That's the most expensive of the two!?", Gaara sighed, "Well we are expecting many guests so I would have to agree". Hinata took a sip of her coke and examined the white mansion, "Ok then, that will be our hall", Kankuro smirked, "Good! That's one thing out of the way, now me and Hanabi have come up with a pretty color scheme for the wedding", Hinata nodded, "We were thinking of Blue and Purple".

Everyone around the table thought about it, "Actually, that wouldn't be bad, anything except a white wedding", Gaara shuddered, "I love the idea Kankuro, I agree fully on the color scheme", Kankuro grinned widely. "Excellent, now all we have to do is have you pick your brides maids", Hinata examined the puppeteer, "You already have yours choosen?", Kankuro nodded, "Yep! All we need is yours". Hinata leaned back, "Ill have to call all the girls up, well Temari for one everyone else I would have to ask, does everyone know?", Gaara shrugged. "Its not our place to go off yelling about your union so if youd like we can set up a small gathering were you can announce it, then you can talk about the positions that need to be filled", Gaara spoke sipping his lemon tea. "That's sounds fun", Kankuro sighed, "Well we can do that later today then", Temari cheered taking out her phone, "Ill call up Shikamaru and he will spread the word around and we will have the party at our place", Temari quickly put the phone up to her ear.

%~~

Sakura lounged around lazily as her cell phone began to buzz, she groaned as Ino's photo flashed on the screen, "Hello?", Sakura answered. "Hey! We have been invited to Gaara's pad for a party! Maybe you can make your move on a certain Sand Shinobi?", Ino teased, Sakura sat up, "Urg what time is it then?". Sakura shuffled to her closet examining her clothing, "The party starts at 9 so be ready by 8:30!, ill swing by to pick you up! Dress sexy!", Sakura sighed as she hung up the phone. "What a pain, she dosnt understand how tedious hospital work can be", Sakura pulled out a nice two piece summer set and smiled.

Sakura had grown a huge crush on the mysterious puppeteer, after she had saved his life from Sasori's poison, also because she had gotten to see what truly lied under neath all that baggy clothing and war paint. She blushed deeply at the thought of the half-naked puppeteer she had gotten the pleasure of felling up , she couldn't help but have her mind wonder at what else he still hid. "Arent you loyal to Sasuke?!", her inner self yelled, "Lets be honest with ourselves, Sasuke will never return our feelings, so why not just move on?", her inner Sakura was heart broken, but she did have to move on


	6. He only wants one girl

**EDIT:**So I wanted to upload this earlyer, but I had a miniture heart attack when my laptop would not turn on. So today my laptop spent most of the day at the doctor, luckily everything is fine (Thank Kami!). So heres your next chapter! Thank you so much for all you beautiful people who are following this story and are sticking with me! Feel free to review! I wont bite I love feedback!

**I do not own Naruto!**

Hinata fixed the fruit punch bucket and placed down some more napkins, making sure it looked ok, "Well everything is set up all we have to do is hope that lazy sunofabitch followed trough on his part", Kankuro sighed putting a hand on Hinata's shoulder. Hinata tensed up but slowly moved her hand on top of his lightly rubbing it with her thumb, "I hope there not to surprised", Hinata whispered going trough a list of things she had to still do. Kankuro slowly turned Hinata so that he was inches from her face, "May I kiss you?", Kankuro whispered, Hinata didn't know what to say or do, so Kankuro closed the gap between them. Kankuro couldn't help but bring her closer to him, deepening the kiss, Hinata lightly gasped as his hand moved down to rest on her hip, she had been tossed into bliss, his lips were soft yet firm, she couldn't help but melt into him. Kankuro playfully licked her lips causing Hinata to whimper.

"GOD! Get a room you two!", Temari yelled covering her eyes, "We do have a room, how about you just walk back into the kitchen?", Hinata flushed a deep crimson trying to steady her breathing. "Wow chill there Hinata last thing we need is you fainting on us", Temari warned, Hinata held on tightly to Kankuro, "I think Im ok", Hinata whispered, "Good because some people are coming".

%~~

"So Kankuro when are you leaving back to Suna?", Sakura asked flirting with him, "Erm… Maybe in another month", Kankuro was completely uncomfortable. Sakura laid her hand on his shoulder, "Maybe we should hang out more before you leave, maybe get some food or catch a flick?", Kankuro didn't know what to do, she was clearly asking him out. "Hey Kankuro we need you", Gaara spoke examining the situation between his brother and the pink haired girl, "Right im going!", Kankuro smiled relived that is brother saved him from his situation.

"Hello, everyone thank you very much for coming", Temari announced holding her drink, "Tonight is not just another party night, tonight we party for a purpose, Hinata wants to announce something to you all", Temeri pulled Hinata up on top of the table before stepping down. Hinata fiddled with her jacket zipper, "Well…. You know it's a c-cus—custom in clans to m—marry off and well i—I wanted to announce that I am en-engaged to be m—ma—married", everyone quickly began to cheer. "Congratulations!", Ino yelled, "Who is the lucky man?", Tenten yelled acting oblivious.

Hinata looked to her side as Kankuro joined her on top of the table, "We would like to invite you to our wedding ceremony, you are all someone very close to Hinata or I and we wanted to share this news with you tonight", Kankuro announced. Ino gasped looking over at Sakura, "Hinata wants to talk to the lady's about becoming her bride's maids, but go on and enjoy the party!". Kankuro playfully lifted Hinata jumping down to the floor, "You ok?", he whipered as he set her down, Hinata smiled and nodded sticking her tongue out.

%~~

"We are so happy for you Hinata", Tenten smiled, "Who would think? You and Kankuro", Ino smiled lightly gazing over at Sakura who was playing with a stray strand of hair. "Well, would you all like to be my brides maids?", everyone smiled, "Of course!", Hinata smiled, "Great then its settled, the color scheme will be purple and blue, Temari and I are still tryig to figure out what you should wear so ill keep in touch with you all about that". Ino nodded, "What about flowers?", Hinata shrugged, "Me and Kankuro haven't thought about what kind of flowers but im sure we will be stopping by your lovely shop soon", Ino's smile only widened.

"So spill! Have you guys kissed?", Tenten asked with an evil smirk, Hinata and Sakura both stiffened, "Uh.. well…uh", Hinata mumbled, "Come on is a good kisser?", Ino pressed. "Eww are you guys talking about what I think your talking about?", Temari spoke walking towards the girls, Ino grinned evily at the approaching blond. "Come on, that kinda stuff is personal", Temari smiled at Hinata who was more than happy to have Temari come rescue her, "Well I know Sakura has had the pleasure of seeing him with his baggy shirt and she sais its complete beef cake!", Ino squealed. Hinata grew an even darker shade of red, "Well Hinata has seen him with lesser clothing", Temari grinned making Hinata hyperventilate, "Is it true?!", Tenten asked.

Hinata searched the room for a distraction, "Well…. A few months back Kankuro had come to visit and was on a mission, Shino and Kiba thought it would be awesome to go to the water park, so umm yeah", everyone examined the Hyuga twiddling her thumbs. "Your so lucky", Sakura spoke a fake smile plastered on her face, "Your lucky to have someone like him around your arm", Hinata thanked her pink haired friend as she stood from the chair, "I'm going to get more fruit punch", Sakura mumbled.

%~~

"Awe little puppet boy is growing up!", Kiba teased punching Kankuro's shoulder, "Oh come on ive been grown up! You're the one that still needs to mature", Kankuro pointed at Kiba's chest. "What's that suppose to mean?!", Kankuro smirked, "I have yet to see you grow any pubic hair, your fucking hairless", Kiba quickly covered his mouth, "You asshole!". Kankuro was now laughing hard as Kiba was attempting to hurt the puppeteer, "You guys seam to be having fun", Sakura spoke causing both men to look at her. Kankuro didn't look at her as he took a sip from his cup, "What are you doing over here? Arnt you suppose to be celebrating with the girls?", Kiba asked.

Kiba had heard that Sakura had a huge crush on Kankuro only to have Kankuro mention that Sakura had been hitting on him earlier, "Came to grab more punch and I just happen to see you two having a good time", Sakura said motioning to the cup she held. Kankuro shrugged as he and Kiba moved to the side allowing Sakura to grab more punch, Kankuro froze as he felt her hand on his arm, Sakura was leaning down to pick up a napkin that was on the floor. Kiba examined the situation, "Oh Kankuro I forgot Gaara needed to talk to you about some weeding finances", Kiba winked and Kankuro quickly smiled, "Better get to it".

Kankuro quickly made his escape away from Sakura who looked very sad as Kankuro yanked his arm away from hers. Kiba sighed, "You should of made the kill earlier..", Kiba leaned back taking a sip from his cup, "What are you talking about", Sakura muttered swirling the punch in the bowl trying to grab a lemon wedge. "Sakura you make it so damn obvious", Kiba said glancing at her, "Now you have to get over it", Sakura sighed as she moved to Kiba's side leaning on the wall also, "Maybe if I confess to him… ill fell better about this whole situation..", Kiba quickly looked at her, "That is stupid, its like adding gas to the dam fire". Sakura examined the man before her, "never know unless I try". Kiba watched her walk around the corner disappearing her had a bad feeling in his gut, and he had to do something quick.

%~~

"Temari", Kiba spoke scaring the group of girls who were huddled around a wedding magazine, "I need to talk to you", Temari examined the grim look on dog boys face, "Ill be right back girls, Hinata please decide on what utensils you would like". Temari patted Hinata on the back as she followed Kiba into a quieter space, "What's wrong?", Temari quickly said serious, "Its Sakura, she's about to do something stupid", Kiba started fisting his hair, "I've been running around like crazy looking for her, but I cant find her, worse yet I cant find Kankuro either". Temari quickly caught what he was getting at, "Sakura is head over heels for Kankuro and Kankuro dosnt want to get involved since he has sworn himself to Hinata", Kiba said passing.

"What about there scents? Cant you like sniff them out?", Kiba looked over at her, "what do you think ive been trying to do for the last 20 minutes". Temari quickly shot out of the room pulling out her phone and dialing Gaara, "Temari?", Gaara spoke a bit surprised, "Kankuro have you seen him?", she heard Gaara sigh. "I spoke with him a few minutes ago before Sakura came and asked it she could speak with him, there out by the park, I have a eye on them go now", Temari quickly hung up grabbed Kiba by the collar and yanked him out the door.

%~~

"This is far enough, what is it you need to tell me?", Kankuro asked a bit annoyed, he already had an idea of what she was going to say, he was just thinking of a way to get her off his back. "Have you ever liked someone?", Sakura began still with her back to him, "Yeah I have", Kankuro answered rubbing the back of his head, "What happen to them?", Sakura asked carefully, Kankuro thought very carefully. "Ive never had an interest in that kind of stuff, Romance, Love, were the last things on my mind, until I came down to Konoha during the chuning exams, it was just a interest is all", Kankuro sighed. "Now my crush has been confessed and now, im taking her as my wife.

Sakura's heart had just exploded into a million pieces for the second time in her life, she wasn't sure of what to do now, she slowly turned to him. Kankuro watched her face him, hurt in her eyes, "Kankuro..", she began Kankuro wasn't ready, her arms quickly wrapped around him, bringing there lips together, it took Kankuro a couple of seconds for his mind to register what was happening. He quickly pushed her off, "Sakura what the hell", Sakura shook her head, "You deserve better than her, I can offer you so much more, I will make you the happiest man alive, Kankuro I love you". Sakura began to cry as she once more moved towards Kankuro, Kankuro stumbled back he wanted to bolt right then and there.

"What's going on here?", Temari came trough the bushes panting, Kiba soon stood next to her, "Take care of this I want out", Kankuro quickly said moving towards his sister. "I LOVE YOU KURO!", Sakura yelled, Kankuro kept marching, "Please!", Sakura yelled once more, Kankuro stopped, "I love Hinata, I wont except your confession". Kankuro quickly disappeared into the bushes Temari and Kiba had appeared from.

%~~

Temari watched with pity as the young pink haired girl sobbed uncontrollably, Kiba felt bad for the girl but still he was glad nothing happened. "Lets get you home Sakura", Kiba said reaching for her Sakura quickly swatted at his hand, Temari smirked, "Leave her, its best if she digests this on her own anyway". Temari turned to walk away, "Oh, and if you dare do anything to Hinata or my brother", Temari glanced back, "Ill kill you myself..".

%~~

Kankuro marched back into the house quickly heading to the bathroom were he rinsed his mouth and face off forcefully, he felt dirty and it was driving him insane. "Kankuro?", Hinata spoke from the door way, Kankuro quickly pulled her in shutting the door behind her, he pind her there as he pressed his lips to hers. He felt cleaner now, much more at ease, Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss, Kankuro kissed her with such hunger it turned Hinata on, Hinata parted her lips allowing Kankuro to plunge his tongue into her mouth.

A soft moan escaped Hinata's mouth as she tugged off his cat hood and fisted his hair, Kankuro was enjoying this, he could definitely get use to all of this. Kankuro was on the edge of losing control, he pulled away hearing a small whimper from Hinata, "As much as I would like to keep going if I do, I'm afraid ill go to far, and I really don't want to ruin this that I have with you", Kankuro growled into her neck. Hinata's body was vibrating with want and need bit she understood what he was saying, as much as they both wanted it now, would they regret it later.

Hinata watched Kankuro pull away to dry his wet hair, "Hey have you seen Temari", Hinata asked fixing her hair and her shirt. "She went out to grab some more chips", Kankuro lied fixing his own clothing, "Alright", Hinata whispered. Kankuro took her hand, "I want to be with you the rest of the night, even of your going to be with the girls, just..", his voice trailed off, Hinata lightly squeezed his hand, "If you don't mind then I don't see the problem". Hinata smiled causing Kankuro's heart to leap, she was really something else.


	7. Acceptance

**EDIT: **Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it thank you for keeping up with my updates!

**EXTRA:** When this gets close to the ending I will begin a new Fanfic with this same couple, so when you see that go up, you will know that this story is coming to a close.

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

Temari laid the bags of chips on the table scanning the party she spotted Hinata sitting on Kankuro's lap giggling with the rest of the girls while Kankuro played with her hair. Temari smiled at the sight before walking towards them, "Oh welcome back Temari", Hinata said with blush as Temari examined the situation. "You look comfortable", Hinata nodded being pulled into Kankuro's embrace, Temari saw the glint of gilt flash across his face as he nuzzled Hinata's neck, she knew Kankuro hadn't told her yet.

Temari quickly distracted him, "So table ware and all that have you decided", Kankuro shifted Hinata's weight bringing her closer to him so he could look over her shoulder. Kankuro quickly flipped trough the pages, "Hinata likes this ones, and I like these", Kanuro pointed at two pictured. "Well of course you would go for the steel ones, Kankuro your not going to kill anyone at the damn party, so silver should be fine", Temari smirked, Kankuro shrugged, "You never know".

Ino gazed behind them, "There you are! We have been waiting we thought you got kidnapped or something", Ino waved at Sakura to join them, Kankuro froze bringing Hinata closer to him. "Sakura are you ok?", Hinata asked Sakura looked like she had just escaped the deepest dungeon hell had to offer, "Sakura?", Tenten also spoke. Sakura dint say a thing she just gazed at Hinata, "I cant be part of the brides maids ive received a mission ill be out for quiet a bit so I wont be able to", Sakura watched Kankuro smooth his hands over Hinata's arm. "I'm sorry", Sakura quickly got up and left everyone just stared as Temari watched Kankuro press his face up against Hinata's back.

%~~

"Then why the hell do I feel so guilty?", Kankuro asked falling on his bed Gaara sighed smoothing out his black shirt, "Its only human, you already said that you have no interest in her, and she's the one that 'attacked' your feelings". Gaara examined Kankuro shift in his bed, "Do you love Sakura?", Kankuro quickly shot up, "Fuck no", Gaara smirked, "Then forget about it, you have Hinata the love of your life". Gaara turned to leave, "Maybe you should tell Hinata what happen, maybe letting it out will make you feel better".

Kankuro watched the door closed as he laid back on his back, he watched the ceiling fan turn the light breeze hit his face. "He's right I have Hinata the women ive been chasing after for so long", Kankuro shifted to lay on his side. His mind began to wonder, the soft touch of her skin, the way her lips felt, the way she tasted so sweet to him, Kankuro growled feeling his member stiffen, then he began to fantasize about how her breasts would feel in his hands, the way they would taste in his mouth. Kankuro smirked taking ahold of his stiff member, "We are engaged to be married, I guess it woudnt hurt if I enjoy myself for alittle", Kankuro began to work himself as his mind kept wondering to wonderful places.

%~~

Hinata shifted in bed as she heard a soft knock at her door, "Come in", she mumbled she watched her father come into the room. Hinata quickly sat up, "Father?", Hiashi made his way to sit next to his daughter, "Look at this", he said handing her a small white envelope, she solely opened it and recognized her mother writing. She read trough the note and began to sob, "I'm sorry for doing what I did, these past couple of days Kankuro has really shown me he can truelly take charge and is a responsible well mannered young man". Hiashi spoke eying his daughter, "While you were at the hospital, Kankuro and I had a long talk while walking around the Hyuga compound, he has true love for you, something that at first I hated but then he handed me this".

Hiashi shifted going trough his robe finally finding the small box, "he told me these belonged to his mother before she passed, he wanted me to give this to you", Hinata took the box and slowly opened it, the most beautiful gold scorpion pendent necklace greeted her. "I have to say I'm no fan of scorpions but I looked in to it and well, its basically his family crest, an the reason he wanted me to give it to you was well", Hiashi ran his finger trough his long hair. "He wanted to know when I excepted this whole thing and he saw this as a perfect way of knowing, once he sees you wearing this he will know, he has my blessing", Hinata sobbed in complete happiness. Hiashi took the necklace and put it on his daughter, Hiashi smiled on how much she glowed.

"It will be morning soon, ill leave you to rest a bit more, today we go check out that hall your husband has reserved", Hiashi moved towards the door, smiling lightly at his daughter before exiting. Hinata could only lay back and scream into her pillow, everything was beginning to look up, and she couldn't wait to see Kankuro.

%~~

"To think the Hyuga's are anal about being on time", Temari sighed as she watched a black limo pull up, Hinata quickly exited, "Sorry! We got kind of lost", Hinata bowed. Temari laughed seeing the girl so flustered, "Hey now its alright shit happens, go on and join Gaara and Kankuro there both inside", Hinata quickly smiled and made her way past Temari. Though something around Hinata's neck caught her eyes, she was curious on what it was, it seamed so familiar.

"Kankuro", Hinata yelled coming to his side, Kankuro examined Hinata in the lovely blue dress she was wearing, "Hey catch you breath there", Kankuro smirked, as Hinata looked up to him, Kankuro caught the glint of the gold necklace she wore. Kankuro picked up her chin and kissed her deeply, "You look absolutely stunning", he whisperd, Hinata blushed, "Is that what I think it is", Gaara spoke moving to grab the necklace that hung around Hinata's neck.

Gaara looked at Kankuro, "I thought father destroyed all her stuff?", Kankuro's face fell, "I went trough hell to keep this safe, mother really liked this one", Kankuro said taking the pendent between his fingers. "I thought I would never have a need for it, but it seams I was wrong", Kankuro looked up to meet Hinata's eyes. "Ive received the blessing of the family", Hinata nodded once more being brought into a deep kiss.

%~~

"That concludes the tour of the hall", the petit red head finished, "Well it surely is very large and very well equipped for a big bash", Hinata spoke. "Ah yes, and once the time nears our employes will decorate the hall with all the fixings you have chosen", Hinata smiled at the red head, before turning to Kankuro, "Are you sure you can afford this?", Kankuro laughed, "Its already paid off". Hinata froze as the young woman nodded, "Well it cant be helped, this building is perfect", the red head smiled as she lead them up to the second floor. "Your honey moon sweet will be at the end of the hall, if you two would like to look at it, ill entertain the rest of the family and give them more information", the red head disappeared down the stairs.

Kankuro lead her to the room with a smirk, he opened the door and Hinata examined the large room, she could fit two of her bedrooms in this one room. The bed was huge also, they dint need all that room, right?, Hinata blushed madly as naughty thoughts flew into her mind. Kankuro brought her close kissing her head, "Do you like it?", Hinata shuddered at his voice, "I love it", Hinata was swooped up into his strong arms and carried to the bed. Hinata brought Kankuro's lips to her's lately she felt a lot more comfortable kissing the puppeteer, she had a strong hunger for him now.

Kankuro ran his hand down her harm moving to her waist, his breathing was now labored, Hinata ran her hands up his chest feeling all the hard muscle that lied underneath. "Hinata…", he whispered kissing her neck, Hinata sighed taking a lead and kissing up his neck to his jawline causing Kankuro to moan. "Kankuro..", Hinata sighed feeling his fingers run up her thy, "How about we go out on a date…. Since were getting married it feels unnatural to not atleast have date before hand". Kankuro sighed leaving her touch, Hinata smiled, "That would be fun", Kankuro smiled good, now lets go down before they think we are doing something dirty".

%~~

"Well that was quick", Temari teased causing Hinata to blush, "Wow quick to jump to conclusions huh", Kankuro sighed pulling Hinata to his side. "Well the hall is set all we need to do is begin ordering all the materials and utensils", Temari said taking out a note pad. "The materials have been ordered and should arrive in maybe two days", Hanabi spoke flipping trough a magazine, "If im correct we need the utensils and the flowers along with the clothing for the party". Hinata smiled at her younger sister, "Wow your really ontop of this stuff huh?", Temari poked the younger hyuga.

"Hey treat your new sister right will yah she isn't a boy", Gaara spoke sticking his tongue out at Temari which was a very rare act. "Yeah yeah!", Temari waved him off bringing Hanabi in to a head lock and rubbing her knuckle into her scalp. Hinata cringed for Hanabi, "Well we should head off and get ready for tonight then", everyone raised an eyebrow at Kankuro, "I have a date", Kankuro smiled winking at Hinata.

%~~

"Stop fidgeting if your this nervous for a simple date imagine your wedding night", Hanabi spoke fixing Hinata's hair into a nice neat bun. "I know im just exited", Hinata examined herself felling pretty, "Well go out and have fun, you need some with all the crap going around", Hanabi said pulling a stray strand of hair caught in her shirt. "Crap going around?", Hanabi looked up at Hinata, "You haven't heard that stupid rumor?", Hinata tilted her head to the side. "Supposedly Sakura had confessed her undying love to Kankuro and was rejected after giving the puppeteer a heat felt kiss", Hanabi said in the tone as if reciting Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet.

"When was this 'supposed' event?", Hinata felt a bit hurt, but she knew she could ask Kankuro about it later. "The night you had that get together at there place", Hanabi shrugged, "Its just a rumor, I know Kankuro would tell you about it if it happen, besides Sakura's a bitch im kinda happy she isn't coming to the wedding". With that Hanabi exited the room.

%~~

"So were would you like to go princess?", Kankuro asked he was in a black suit with a purple dress shirt under, a jet black tie around his neck, he looked absolutely handsome. "I don't know, I thought you would have something planned", Hinata said. Kankuro smiled, "You were right, how about an insanely cheesy romance flic followed by a lame romantic dinner", Kankuro said a childish grin on his face. Hinata nodded letting Kankuro lead the way.

The movie reminded her of what Hanabi had said, in the movie two childhood friends were growing apart, the female lead confessed her love for her friend before his weeding night. The friend in turn ends up rejecting his wife and marries his friend, Hinata wondered if the rumor was true. Once the movie ended she glanced over to Kankuro who was gathering his coat, "Is something wrong?", Kankuro asked noticing the look on her face. "Its nothing", Hinata mumbled smoothing out the wrinkles in her skirt as she stood up.

"Ill be right back with your meal", the waiter said as he left the couple alone, Kankuro had reserved a table that was outside so they could view the whole village, it was a very cool nice night. Kankuro couldn't help but notice Hinata fidgeting in her seat something clearly on her mind, "Hinata I know something is wrong", Kankuro said reaching over for her hand. Hinata quickly looked up at the puppeteer it was now or never she guessed, "Today I heard something that kind of unsettled me and I was wondering if its true or not". HInata examined Kankuro's face, "I heard Sakura confessed she loves you", Kankuro sighed taking back his hand and rubbing the back of his neck.

%~~

"So that's what happened?", Hinata said taking a sip of her water, "Yeah… I felt so bad for her, my heart belonged to another person and there she was before me saying all that stuff". Kankuro shifted in his chair, "then she moved in so fast I couldn't react, I pushed her away, I wanted to yell at her for doing such a thing, that's when Temari and Kiba showed up, I don't know what happen after that". Hinata examined the man before her, she was happy to know the full story, and that Kankuro was being honest with his feelings, but why did she feel like the other women.

"I see how you feel", Hinata whispered holding her chest, "I feel like a really bad friend now… taking my friends love interest for my own", Hinata shook her head. "Hinata", Kankuro called her, Kankuro moved close to her, "I love you Hinata", with that her mind was put to rest.


	8. Family Secrets

**EDIT: **Sorry for taking a while to update, here is your next chapter please enjoy!

Hinata was awoken by a soft knock on her bed room door, she lazily made her way to the door, "Yeah?", she greeted Hanabi, "There is some people here to greet you", Hanabi looked worried. Hinata quickly pulled on some clean clothes, brushed the tangles from her hair, Hinata walked down to her living area, only to see those cold gold eyes watch her. "Shi…", she mumbled Shi looked amused, "Hinata I would like to present you to my father", Hinata looked between the men. "What's this commotion about you not taking my lovely son to be your husband?", the elder man spoke, from what Hinata could tell was that the man also had gold eyes, except they were hidden behind his sun glasses. Shi's father looked like a thug that would be waiting in the shadows of an ally waiting to take his chance and grab your things.

"So, I did here correctly", Hiashi spoke from behind Hinata, "Hiashi my man, we had an agreement", the elder man spoke running his hand trough his very black hair. "Agreements can be over looked the council from Suna and the leaf both agreed your son wasn't fit to take my daughter", Hiashi said patting Hinata on the shoulder. "The hell with the council, your daughter belongs to MY son", Hinata wasn't liking the situation, her father stiffened, "You should watch your language, when your in my home, and my daughter is not property that can be claimed". With this Shi smirked, "Well she is marrying that other Sand Shinobi because she is being ordered too", Hinata narrowed her eyes at the pervert sitting on her couch.

"Hiashi! Lets put all jokes aside, if you want your clan to stay safe, you will marry your daughter to my son, if not your going to have problems on your hands", Hinata in hailed, her father was in some sort of debt. "Would that make me the leeway between them?!", she mentally scram, she wasn't sure if to yell at her father for being a complete idiot, or to insult the older man treating her father. "Body's will begin to fall if she marries that other shinobi, and I promise, ill start with your precious branches, before reaching you", Shi smiled at his fathers words.

"You do have a very foul mouth, Mikoto", Gaara spoke coming into the living area, "Kazekage?", Mikoto said from the couch, "You must of heard that the man Hinata is marrying is my brother?", Gaara asked in his trade mark cool voice. "The useless puppeteer?", Mikoto sighed kicking his feet up on the couch, "Yes, hes in a couple of bingo books if I remember correctly, such a pretty number hanging over his head". Gaara growled, "I have your compound surrounded, and there waiting for my word", Gaara spoke causing Shi to shift in his seat. "Excuse me?".

The two men sized eachother up, "You heard me", Gaara spoke, Mikoto stood from his seat, "Are you threatening my family?", a deep laugh erupt from the hall. "Are you threatening one of my clans?", Tsunade spoke walking next to Gaara, a smirk on her lips. Mikoto narrowed his eyes at the blond, "This is clearly a family and clan matter you guys have no right!", Tsunade once more laughed, "No, this case is no longer a clan matter, its been put before the both councils, it is infact our matter", Tsunade said pointing at Gaara and herself.

"Now what really grinds my gears is, you being in my village without any notice, I can have you both held up in a cell for as long as I please, and seeing as you are also threatening one of my clans, I can have you and your son put to death". Shi was now also standing, "In fact I will have you both arrested, for the simple fact that your son pisses me off", Tsunade said with a movement of her hand, four ANBU men appeared behind Mikoto and Shi pinning them to the ground. "Ill have my men seize your home and search it, im sure you were planning something more", Gaara said with a smirk, he did enjoy the face Mikoto was making, he would surely enjoy ripping him to shreds later.

%~~

"Are you ok?", Gaara asked handing Hinata a cold glass of water, "Yeah…. Were is Kankuro and Temari?", Gaara shrugged at the question, "when I was awoken by Hanabi's call they were already gone". Hinata tried not to panic, she sighed taking a sip of the cold water, "This family is really going to become a pin isn't it?", Tsunade said leaning against the door frame. "They are a nuisance, but im sure your Shinobi can handle them and my Shinobi can hold there own", Gaara said a light smile tugging at his face.

"So you owe the family money?", Tsunade asked the approaching Hyuga, "Not exactly", Hiashi mumbled, "Then what is it that you did that made this family act so hostile towards you?", Gaara spoke rubbing his eyes. Hiashi sighed, "When I was young my father and his brother had got into a small disagreement with someone in that clan, that night I remember sand Shinobi brake into the compound and begin attacking and killing anyone and everyone in sight", Hiashi's voice grew horse, "They raped my mother and most of the women in the house, by the time my father and my uncle had come back, most of the damage had been done".

Hiashi fidgeted with his gown, "Since then my father and uncle had sought best to deal with the clan on there own, when finally meeting with them, the harsh truth was that there men were disgusting pigs, that thought every women belonged to them and only them". "My father and uncle signed an agreement with the clan that every head female born to the main house or near branch would have to be given to them, and they would continue to leave our clan alone", Gaara shifted fisting his red hair, "Oh boy", he mumbled.

"So now the treaty has been broken since Hinata is marring your brother, best that he claim her soon", Hiashi covered his face, "Before she is taken by Shi". Tsunade's face turned dark, "Are you saying Shi would go as far as to rape Hinata just so he can marry her?!", Hiashi nodded, "Its not the first time that clan has raped any of our women to secure that they are theirs", Gaara stood from his place. "Hinata will then be under my care, also I will have every male member in there clan arrested immediately, ill send word as quickly as I can", Gaara walked into Hinata's room.

"Grab enough clothing, we will be leaving shortly", Hinata quickly snatched up a duffle bag and began tossing everything into her bag, along with her hair brush and some lady essentials. "Ill have ANBU set up all along the compound, do NOT be afraid to kill if you see anyone come on the property who you don't recognize", Tsunade ordered as Hiashi lightly bowed.

%~~

"Don't be afraid to walk close to me", Gaara spoke tugging her closer to his side, the main street was very busy and very crowded and Gaara wouldn't take a chance of Hinata being taken from his side. He held her hand tightly as they made their way through the crowed, as soon as they arrived Gaara showed her to her new room and quickly insured no one else was in the house. "Ill be in my study if you need anything please come ask me", Gaara said quickly moving to his study, Hinata was left on her bed her mind still swirling around what had happen at her home.

She laid back and tried to welcome sleep before something about the room seemed odd, the air in the room was thick and heavy, almost as if someone was in there with her. Hinata quickly sat up as her door slammed shut, Shi stood there making sure to seal the door so Gaara would have no chance of braking it down. Hinata watched in horror as Shi began to come close to her, "GAARA!", Hinata yelled and Shi began to laugh, he's occupied with something else at the moment, Hinata had never been more afraid in her life as she was now. She quickly tried to compose her self as she jumped up from the bed and got as near as she could to the wall.

Her mind began to swirl about what she would do, she could catch him in her palm rotation, but she has no idea what Shi can do. "HINATA!", Gaara's voice scram from the other side, "She's occupied at the moment", Shi said a perverted grin on his face. Hinata shifted in her footing and decided to lunge herself at him, fists at the ready, she was about to strike him as Shi smoothly moved away grabbing her wrist and snapping it. Hinata cried in pain which only made the banging on the door much more harder, Hinata was pushed back on the bed she quickly tried to tend to her wrist when Shi forsed her hands up and above her head.

"KANKURO!", she yelled earning another laugh from Shi, Hinata felt so weak and useless, she was about to be taken by this horrible man, and her fiancée was no were to be found. As Shi forced his lips on hers she began to cry, and do what she could to kick him off, many times attempting to kick his crotch but failing. A loud crash came from the window along with clacking, Shi quickly jumped away from the puppet, Crow stood protectively over Hinata as she went back to mending her broken wrist.

Before she knew it there was aloud crash and Gaara's sand was swirling around the room, Shi was once more over her grabbing her and pinning her to his chest. "LET HER GO!", Kankuro snarled, Hinata was sent into a world of pain as Shi twisted the rest of her arm snapping her arm, "She isn't yours puppet boy". Hinata was brought to her knees in front of Shi, her arm still twisted in a very unnatural way, pain over taking her body. Strong arms circled her waist as sand clouded her vision, she fought to stay awake but darkness over took her.


	9. Amnesia

**EDIT:** Forgive me for going missing on your guys for a couple of days, ive been hooked like everyone else, to Grand Theft Auto 5 haha, well here is your next chapter, im sorry if the last one was a bit to much for some people. I really do appologize, hope you enjoy, I feel this story is coming to a close soon, thanks to all of you who have stuck with me since the begining, you guys are awesome!

**i do not own Naruto!**

Hinata awoke to the sound of loud beeping, she slowly tried to look over but cringed at the pain that shot up from her side. Her mind struggled to grasp what had happen to her, her eyes strained to focus on what was in front of her. A male towered over her form his soft hands on her cheeks, she could tell he was speaking but his words didn't reach her, she couldn't even see his face clearly. "Hinata…", his husky voice said it sounded so familiar it hurt she couldn't grasp who it was, her body refused to move all she could do is close her eyes and rest.

"Kankuro…", Temari whispered putting an arm on his shoulder, Kankuro shook in rage, Gaara had swiftly killed Shi splattering him across Hinata's bed room wall. What made him sick was the fact that Shi was so close to raping her, he swore once he was back in Suna he would swiftly slaughter all of the wretched clan. "You should rest", Temari once more whispered, "Ill be fine, ill stay here until she wakes up again, im not leaving her again", Kankuro answered sitting next to Hinata.

Maybe if he hadn't of gone out to buy his suit this would have never happened, he should of stayed home, he should have been home messing with his puppets. He should of welcomed her and taken her into his room and talked with her about what had happen, but he wasn't, he was out with his sister suit shopping. Every concern of her being in any danger at the back of his mind, not until Kiba came to him pulling him from the store, explaining to him what was going on, then his mind clouded as he saw from the window. Shi had Hinata pinned to the bed pain on her face, Kankuro had lost it sending his puppets into the room quickly.

%~~

"Kankuro?", Sakura spoke from the door way, a very sleepy Kankuro just waved over his head not letting go of Hinata's hand or lifting his head were it rested on her waist. "Its already past visiting hours you should head home and sleep", Sakura said biting her lip as Kankuro ignored her existence, "NO", is all he said. Sakura moved closer to the puppeteer before crashing into the wall, his hand around her neck, "I told you to leave me alone, I don't accept your feelings and if you cant accept my choice, so be it, I am NOT leaving her side", he growled. He slowly made his way back to Hinata taking her hand and lightly kissing it before laying his head back down.

%~~

When Hinata awoke, a blond women was beside her bed, the blond quickly took her hand, "Hinata?", she whispered, Hinata attempted to sit up but whimpered at the pain in her left arm. "Don't, your left arm and wrist are broken, its bet if you don't try to put weight on them", Temari spoke pushing Hinata back down. "Who, are you….. what happen?...",Temari stared blankly at the Hyuga, "Hinata do you remember me?", Hinata turned to face the a young girl. "No..", Hinata whispered hurt quickly spreading on the little girls face. "It must be from the trauma, she has temporary amnesia", Temari quickly said trying to calm Hanabi.

"Why is my left arm and wrist broken?", Hinata asked the strange blond, Temari wasn't sure what to say or if she should say anything at all. "Hinata, do you remember who you are?", Tsunade said entering the room, Hinata narrowed her eyes if reaching for something out in the distance, "Do you remember anything at all?", Tsunade once more asked. Hinata struggled to sit up, with the help of Temari, "I remember a strong pain, then there was a lot of sand, as if I was being swallowed up by it, then someone yanking me deeper or away from the sand, then nothing", Hinata mumbled holding her head. Tsunade sighed, "You were attacked, and the attack might have been to traumatic for you to handle thus tossing you into a temporary coma, were your mind is basically trying to keep you from remembering what happen or who you are". Hinata nodded, "So who am I?", Hanabi began to mess with her jacket zipper, "Your Hinata Hyuga and this is your sister Hanabi Hyuga", Hinata narrowed her eyes at the young girl.

"That's Temari she's….. she's your childhood friend and im Tsunade the Hogake of the Hidden Leaf Village, you're a Shinobi", Tsunade tugged a strand of hair behind her ear. "Kankuro….", Hinata whispered, "Who is Kankuro?", Hinata tasted the word on her tongue it sounded to familiar to her, everyone looked at one another. "Kankuro is my brother", Temari answered, "Kankuro is your husband", Hinata stared at the blond girl, "Im married? Do I have children? Are they ok?", Hinata began to panic. Temari put her hands on the girls shoulders to calm her, "No, your engaged to be married, and no not yet", Temari blushed at the thought of her brother having children.

"Were is he? Is he ok?", Hinata asked looking up at Temari, "He's ok hes with my other brother Gaara, they had to go back to Suna to take care of some business, but I promise you he will come right", Temari answered. Hinata settled a bit something in her heart hurt, she was a bit confused by the pain but she could deal with it, "What happen to me?", Hinata asked once more.

%~~

Kankuro and Gaara walked slowly trough the desert, Kankuro was mad that he had to come back without Hinata, but he had to ensure she would be safe. "She's fine Kankuro, Temari will be here body guard until we return besides Kiba's clan is also patrolling the hospital grounds in case", Gaara spoke sighing heavily. "Lets just do this fast, I need to get back to her", Kankuro growled pulling at his strap, "Kankuro..", Gaara whispered, Kankuro glances at him, "Don't feel guilty about hat happen, if anyone is to blame its me..". Kankuro whipped his brow, "I was attacked in my study, before I heard Hinata yelling, I should of kept her near me, and then the door was sealed and my sand wasn't doing its job". Gaara rubbed the moisture from his lower lip, "If it wasn't for Kiba who heard me yelling, I wouldn't of broken down the door, its my fault I should have been more careful".

Kankuro didn't know what to say, he just stared ahead of him, spotting the Suna gate in the distance, "Shi is out of the way and Mikoto is being held till our return, lets just slaughter the whole clan and return quickly, I need to get back to her". Kankuro's worlds caught Gaara off guard Kankuro was indeed emitting a malicious aura , but Gaara had never heard Kankuro talk like that. "We will deal with them the way the council has seen fit, then since Mikoto is being put to death, youll have the honor of tearing him to shreds", Kankuro smirked at this, Gaara was truly intrigued.

%~~

Hinata and Temari sat silently in there living room, Hinata had gained more of her memeory back, _"You were attacked by Shi, he almost had his way with you until Kankuro managed to scare him off you, the sand was Gaara and Kiba was moving you away from the attack, by the time everything was over, you were passed out",_Hinata looked down to her bandaged arm. Tsunade had done her best in healing the bone and tissue but to be safe Hinata had to keep it wrapped up, that also came with no training or lifting heavy objects for about 3 weeks.

Temari sighed looking over at the wall clock, "They should be here soon, have you thought of were you would like to go and eat?", Temari asked, Hinata shrugged, "What ever the boys are up to, Im not that picky". Hinata leaned her head back to view the ceiling fan, the slight breeze on her face was relaxing as she was about to close her eyes the door swing open, then she was embraced by strong arms. "Oh Hinata, im sorry if I took long, im here now, ill never leave your side", Kankuro whispered into her ear, "Kankuro, you have to know something", Kankuro moved to look at Hinata.

Hinata stared up at the man, her eyes examining his painted face, his dark eyes, "Who are you?", Hinata said watching Kankuro's face darken, "Hinata… this is Kankuro, your husband", Temari explained moving to Kankuro's side. "She has amnesia?", Gaara asked from the doorway, "Yes, shes gaining her memories slowly", Temari said still at Kankuro's side. Kankuro's eyes were glued on his fiancée's face, Hinata stared back as she slowly cupped Kankuro's face, "Kankuro?", she whispered before bringing him down to her. Her lips sent a wave of electricity trough Kankuro, he pulled her in and deepened the kiss, he wanted to hold her like this for eternity.


	10. Heart Break

**EDIT:** Hello beautiful people! Here is the next chapter to this fanfic and im sad to say this story is coming to an end within the next 2 -3 chapters, thanks to all of you who have stuck with me, I really appreciate it! Im starting a new fanfic that might interest some of you, it has several parings and its something different, so i hope you guys will maybe take a liking to it.

Ive ranted on long enough ill let you guys read enjoy!

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

The evening went perfect, Hinata was clinging to Kankuro, Kankuro didn't mind at all but all the kissing and touching was getting out of hand. Gaara and Temari had to keep there distance while Kankuro 'cleaned' ice cream from Hinata's cheek, Temari wasn't sure if this temporary amnesia was a good thing or bad one anymore. Hinata seamed more affectionate towards Kankuro then what she was before, "Kankuro, try this one", Hinata said spoon feeding Kankuro some cake. "Hmm I think I want to stick with the vanilla and strawberry filled one", Kankuro answered nuzzling her neck, "Ok then sounds good, so that's it for the cake!".

Kankuro and Hinata walked out hand in hand bumping into Ino, "OH! Hinata when are you going to come to the flower shop to pick out your flower bouquet!?", Ino watched Hinata back away from her fear and confusion on her face. "Hinata relax this is Ino, Ino is one of your brides maids, you invited her and she's one of your close friends", Kankuro explained hugging her. "Ino?", Hinata whispered Ino looked up at Kankuro, "I had heard that she had amnesia I didn't know it was that bad", Kankuro smiled. "Why don't we go now to your shop, im sure the more time she spends with you, the more easily her memories will come back to her", Kankuro looked down at Hinata who was fumbling with her jacket.

%~~

"So you want pure red roses?", Ino asked, Hinata nodded with a small smile, "You sure baby? We can look at the lilies once more?", Kankuro whispered into Hinata's ear. Ino was surprised that Hinata dint blush at all, she instead began to giggle and kissed Kankuro full on, "Im sure babe", Ino was super surprised. Composing herself she rang up the bill, Kankuro quickly pulled out the money and paid it all in full, "Well that enough for today, thank you Ino for your help we will see you soon", Kankuro mumbled taking Hinata into his arms, "Bye Ino", Hinata waved. Ino watched the couple walk out the door, "What the?", Is all she could muster.

Kankuro and Hinata walked hand in hand down to the place were they were staying, Kankuro picked Hinata up bridal style as he kicks the door open and slams up carrying her to his room. He set her down gently as he closed and locked his door, Hinata quickly shoot up wrapping her arms around his neck kissing him. She was burning with desire for her lover, and Kankuro wasn't going to refuse her, picking her up he quickly pinned her to the wall, kissing down her neck and biting her shoulder. Hinata quickly removed his shirt taking the time to memorize every muscle on his chest and stomach, sighing as Kankuro removed her jacket and then removing her under armor.

He also pulled away to admire her body, he was loving her bust and her wide waist, she definitely had those birthing hips, which turned Kankuro on ever more. Quickly working at her bra he nibbles on her neck until he unlatches the clasp removing the bra completely quickly taking in her breast. That's when Kankuro caught her cent, that bitter cent, Kankuro froze, "Kuro? Are you ok?", Hinata mumbled breathing heavily. That cent that he had pinned to the wall back at the hospital, it was Sakura's cent , Kankuro moved away slowly looking for his shirt, "Kuro are you ok? What's wrong?", Hinata said panicked. Before she could react she was slammed hard against the wall, causing the transformation jutsu to come undone, Sakura now laid under his grasp, Kankuro said nothing has he quickly dropped her and tossed her a shirt.

"Kankuro please listen", he quickly slammed the door to his restroom and quickly began to scrub his face, he felt disgusting, and he felt just plain stupid for not catching on, if he had gone further, Kankuro quickly dismissed the idea. Quickly grabbing his tooth brush began to wash his mouth out, ignoring the knocking on the door, "Kankuro, you cant ignore what you felt right now", Sakura pleaded. Kankuro was lost in his thought as the door to his room opened.

"Sakura?", Hinata asked not daring to take another step, Sakura was still naked from her waist up, Hinata's eyes quickly looking for Kankuro. Sakura smirked leaning against the door to the restroom, "So you gained your memory back already huh?", Hinata still hadn't registered what she was seeing . Then the restroom door opened, Kankuro was once more shirtless, he felt the need to scrub off her touch, when Sakura wrapped her arms around him. "Im sorry you had to find out this way Hinata", Kankuro's eyes quickly darted to the female standing at the doorway, his jaw dropped.

Hinata felt cemented to the floor, she couldn't pry her eyes from what she was seeing, then an arm fell on her shoulder, "Hinata are you—", Temari was now staring at the couple, her mouth droping then closing. She quickly pulled Hinata into her chest, "WHAT THE FUCK KANKURO!?", Temari was on fire, she was so angry, " YOU AND THAT FUCKING SLUT?! REALLY?!", Gaara was now at the girls side. Kankuro never thought Gaara's eyes could get that big, rage was also seeping from every poor he had, it was as if he was once more possessed by the one tails.

"Temari… please… take Hinata home… stay with her.. ill take care of this mess..", Gaara slowly spoke trying to control his sand. Temari quickly walked Hinata down and out of the house, right now all that mattered was Hinata, Temari had already accepted her as a sister, she was not going to leave her side even if Suna was to be invaded, Hinata was main priority at the moment in her book.

%~~

Gaara quickly pinned booth of them to the wall on top of Kankuro's bed, both cringing at the pain and quickness of the attack, Gaara rubbed his temples repeatedly trying to find a good reason not to slaughter the pink ninja. "Ga….Gaaara…", Kankuro whispered, as the sand constricted around his chest, Gaara shot a very unpleasant glare at his brother, "I want a good reason right now why I shouldn't kill you… and don't use Hinata as a reason, cuz I swear to good I will rip your head from your damn shoulders". Gaara began to shake furiously, he bit his finger drawing blood, focusing on the pain to maintain control, "its… its not what i—it looked li—like", Kankuro once more spoke, Gaara loosend the sand around his brother, "Its wasn't what it looked like I fucking sware!", Kankuro was hungrily taking in air.

"What wasn't what it looked like?", Gaara asked narrowing his eyes, "I didn't sleep with her, fuck no! never! She fucking tricked me with a transformation jutsu", Gaara shifted his gaze to Sakura who was trying to rip at the sand that was around her neck. Then Gaara got a great idea that would distract him for a while, he quickly reached for Kankuro's phone and began dialing Ino's phone, "Ino… yes its Gaara….. yeah yeah shut up, I need you to come over to my house quickly! That's an order from the Kazekage!", Gaara then slammed the phone. "Why ino?", Kankuro mumbled, "She would be able to see who is telling the truth", Gaara said in his cold voice.

Three minutes later Ino was panting in the hall as she made her way to Kankuro's room, her eyes quickly examining the situation, "I cought my brother and your little friend here in a not so friendly embrace, my brother claims he did nothing, but im sure if I were to ask Sakura she would gladly lie", Ino's face hardened, "Hinata?", Gaara frowned. "She's the one who found them…..", Ino's head dropt, before looking up at her supposed friend pinned to the wall, "Is she—", "Temari as taken her home and will be with her trough the night, I would like to settle this so please do you thing", Ino quickly nodded taking her position in front of Kankuro. "Mind transfer jutsu!", Ino was quickly swimming trough Kankuro's mind finding what she needed fairly quickly, then undoing her jutsu.

%~~

All eyes were on her figure as Ino's head rose he eyes quickly shifting to Sakura, "well?", Gaara asked arms crossed in front of his chest. "Kankuro was tricked, he was in a fairly heated state when he noticed that something was wrong, he quickly stopped before he went any further", with that Kankuro slummed to the floor gasping and holding his chest. "YOU BITCH I WAS SO CLOSE!", Sakura yelled as she felt the sand tighten, "Why cant you just be happy for once? Why do you always go looking for trouble? Why Hinata?", Ino then looked up at Sakura. "She always gets what she wants…", Gaara examined the two women before him, "Didn't you ever notice? Sasuke would always talk to her so easily, they would sometimes be off laughing by themselves, I was so fucking jelous atleast he was on MY team! I told myself then he got up and left!", Sakura tried shifting but the sand restrained her. "Then I meet Kankuro FIRST he's supposed to be mine but NOO! Miss princess has to get her way and take yet again something else from ME!".

Ino was done listening, her friend had snapped, "Kankuro are you ok?", she asked moving to him, "I think, one of my ribs might be broken", he answered with a light chuckle, "Take him to the hospital, ill be there once im done with her", Ino quickly moved Kankuro out of the room. Ino had never seen Gaara so serious and she wasn't going to see him do his thing, that's something Ino wasn't ready for.

%~~

"Would you like to explain why my assistant is hog tied?", Gaara didn't even bother looking down, "She broke into my home, and tried to rape my brother", Tsunade's eye brow twitched, "Rape?", Gaara nodded. Tsunade was now examining her student, "Sakura please tell me he's lying", Sakura was now mumbling, "I have a witness that can prove she's guilty", with that Tsunade sighed hevily, "Hinata?", "With Temari", the two Kage's eyes each other. "Ill set up a trail, go to Hinata", with that Gaara left the office in a puff of smoke, "Now… what do I do with you…".

%~~


	11. Wedding Day

Hinata slowly combed her hair as Hanabi zipped the back of her purple wedding dress, Hinata had to much on her mind, even if Ino had explained that Kankuro was innocent and lead a stray. Hinata wasnt to sure on how to handle the whole situation, she had completely ignored Kankuro and it was now there wedding day. As much as she tryied to smile and look forward to it, she wanted to also at the same time crawl into the deepest darkest holshe could find and die, she was still heart broken, and she wasnt so sure about giving it to Kankuro anymore. "Hinata..", Temari spoke from the doorway, Hinata turned to her a light smile painted on her lips, "Yes?", Temari smiled, "You have four minutes before you have to walk down the isle", Hinata sighed, "Alright thank you".

With that Temari was out the door, Hanabi helped her to her feet to look atherself in the mirror, "Ino will be in soon to do your hair, ill go see if father is ready", Hanabi whispered making her exit. Hinata was focused on the mirror she didnt notice the young man standing at the doorway, "You sure look beautiful", Hinata turned to Naruto. She could feel her cheeks warm up as they laid on his blue eyes, he wore a dark black suit with a dark orange undershirt, his hair was still messy but thats what made Naruto. "Hey what are you doing here?", Hinata asked composing herself, "I came to say congratulations of course", he answered with his signature smile, "Thank you Naruto", Hinata felt herself blush deeper.

"You and Kankuro, I would of never thought", Naruto said as they both gazed out her window, "Hes a great guy", Hinata mumbled, "I heard about what happen". Hinata turned to Naruto his voice held poison, "Once I heard that I completely snapped I went to go give him a piece of my mind up until I saw him", Naruto's eyes fell on hers. "He looked like shit, he had blood shot eyes, and he was just a complete wrech, he truelly hated himself for letting himself fall for such a sick trick", Naruto looked away back out to the sky, "He loves you more than the world and I noticed that when I saw him". Hinata wasnt sure what to say, "I dont blame you for not wanting to see him, but I will say this, he is happy to take you as his wife, Hinata", he was smiling again, "I just hope that you can see soon how much he truelly tresures you, you deserve to be loved, but I also want you to love him back, dont let him kick himself for the mistakes hes done". Naruto shifted so he could take her hands in his, "We have all made mistakes, and luckyly he catched himself before making one, forgiveness is also something we all choose to do, I just hope you can forgive him", with that Naruto hugged her. "I made the mistake of never accepting you love, I ignored it going after someone who clearly whould never accept me, and I also saw how you would look at Kankuro when he would visit", Hinata whimpered. "Your eyes were now for him, slowly you were unknowingly giving him your heart the way you had done to me, exept he caught it and gladly took you as his", he pulled away enough to see her face.

"You truelly are beautiful Hinata, and you and Kankuro are so perfect together, I wish for you to have an eternity of happiness", with that Naruto gently kissed her cheek and excussed himself from the room. Hinata stood frozen in her spot lightly touching hr cheek, she then looked down to Kankuro's mother's neckless she slolwy smiled holding the trinket in her hands, Naruto was right. Ino soon enterd the room motioning for Hinata to take her seat so she could begin working with her hair, Hinata could only smile as she couldnt wait to see Kankuro.

%~~

Kankuro was a nervous wrech, he couldnt help but walk in place several times while bitting his thumb, he was ready for someone to burst trough the door yelling Hinata has ran away or is calling off the wedding. "Please calm down, your beggining to sweat and its ruining your dam tux!", Gaara yelled crossing his arms in frustration, "What if she hates me? What if shes planning on running once she see's me? What if she sais NO!", Kankuro bit his tongue on the last word. "What if everything goes as planned?", the two men turned to Naruto who was leaning against the door frame, "How would you know?", Kankuro said narrowing his eyes. "I just came from her room", Naruto mumbled walking into the room, Kankuro was frozen in place wich allowed Naruto to put both hands on his shoulders, "Trust me, everything is going to be fine, now compose yourself, you have a very beautiful girl waiting, you can atleast try to look your best".

Kankuro was at a loss for words, the last person who would thing to calm him down was Naruto, the loud mouth, short tempered, idiot ninja. "You have forgiven yourself and are ready to move forward right?", Naruto watched the puppet ninja narrow his eyes at the blond, "Kankuro, you might be tall, dark and strong, but you are not the sharpest tool in the box either". Gaara softly chuckled, "I spoke to Hinata about what you did, and yes she still holds a grudge wich is expected, but I also told her that she has to forgive you, atleast I laid the option down on the table for her", Naruto smiled, "So now YOU have to forgive yourself instead of sitting arounnd kicking yourself, atleast you caught yourself before falling into Sakura's grip".

Kankuro did nod but he wasnt sure he could forgive himself, "I know you love her, and I hate you for it", Kankuro was once more examining the blond, "I was to late, and you were already sweaping her off her feet when I finally came around, Ive seen the way you smile at her, the way you speak her name, you love her, and she loves you". Naruto scratched his head, "If your love is as strong as I see it, you guys can jump over any absticle that is tossed in your way". Kankuro smiled, Naruto was right, he was letting Sakura win in the end, he loved Hinata and no one else, he should be happy, Kankuro hugged Naruto, "Thanks man, I owe you", and Kankuro ran out the room, "You sure have grown Naruto", Gaara smirked. Naruto could just smile, "Yeah well maybe its for the better right? I am going to become Hokage soon after all".

%~~

Kankuro made sure everything was perfect chanching a few things but he was happy, Temari hugged him tightly as she saw the twinckle in his eyes, she was happy he was back to his old self. "Temari make sure my wife is ready", Kankuro comanded watching his older sister quickly run off, Kankuro was pumped, everyone was seated his guys at his side, and the brides maids infront of him. As soon as Temari got in her spot, he knew it was about to begin, the preacher lightly patted his shoulder, a smile on his old face, then the music began to play, Kankuro was beyong anxious.

Hinata squeezed her fathers arm, "You look very beautiful tonight my daughter", he whispered causing Hinata to blush, "I hate to say this now, but, I am afraid to hand you off, you are my little girl, even though I held you at such a high standard it tears my heart to see you get married, im sure your mother would be very happy". Hinata felt a tear run down her cheek, her heart was going a thousand miles per hour and her father words were just to kind for her, once the doors opened her eyes quickly fell on Kankuro. Unlike Naruto he looked completely sexy, the black tux clung tightly on his figure, highlighting how big and muscular her really is, the purple dress shirt he wore under it made him look pale, even though he was tan. His eyes were on her figure, examining her dress then meeting her eyes, they held such want, such love for her, she hatted she had ignored him, but she was going to fix that soon.

Once at the alter her father handed her to Kankuro who took and squeed her hand, bringing her to stand infront of him. As the preacher began to to speak, his words were silent to Kankuro and Hinata, who were peering into eachothers souls. Kankuro would occasionaly squeze her hand and she would do the same, a smile on her face, Kankuro was tall, and Hinata felt so short even in her heels. "Kankuro, do you take Hinata Hyuga to be your wife, trough sickness till death do you part?", Kankuro smiled, "I do", Hinata blushed as her heart did a backflip. "Do you Hinata, take Sabaku No Kankuro to be your husband, trough sickness till death do you part?", Hinata looked into Kankuro's eyes, "I do", Kankuro froze then relaxed a wide grin now on his face, "By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you Man and wife, Kankuro you may now kiss your wife". Kankuro quickly brought her in, engolfing her in a very passionet kiss, even thoug it lasted a few seconds, her heart and body had became liquid, everyone cheered for the new couple.

%~~

"Hinata you really do look beautiful to bad you had to take off your wedding dress for your party", Tenten said taking a sip form her martini, "Well, im sure this dress isnt that bad", Hinata teased pulling on her light blue dress. "AH! THERE YOU ARE!", Hinata turned to Temari who was charging at her and quickly hugged her, "Im so happy to finally have a sister! and a cute beautiful one at that!", Hinata shimmied her way out her grip with a smile, "Thank you Temari". Temari couldnt help but squeele, "Please stop yelling, your causing all of our guests to become irritated", Gaara spoke he pulled Temari away from Hinata so he can give her a hug, "welcome to the family Hinaata". Hinata hugged the young Kazekage back, "Were's Kankuro?", Hinata asked Gaara answered with a smile, "He's by the bar with the guys, I just came from there, the guys are giving him their ferwells to never neing able to oogle another girl ever again".

Hinata couldnt help but giggle, wich caused Temari and Gaara to both grin like Naruto, "Please enjoy your party, Hinata, then soon we will begin packing your things and be off to Suna, your new home". Hinata looked around taking everything in, she would miss Konoha, she would miss her friends, her family, but she did look forward to Suna. The warm air, the cool nights, the nice sunset, it would take time, but she was looking forward to it. "Hinata come on lets take some pictures!", Ino yelled taking out her camera, a part of the night was spent with Ino dragging her around taking funny pictures of her TenTen and Temari together a picture with Gaara who didnt look amused at all. Untill it got to the guys, Kiba sat Hinata on his lap smilling like an idiot and Shino would lean in with a peace sighn. Naruto lifted Hinata up and posed as if he was a hero who had just rescued the princess, another pose were Hinata was on his back and they were both laughing.

Hinata was moved to were Shikamaru and Choji were eating, Choji posing for the picture as if he were feeding Hinata some beef, Shikamaru looking as lazy as he could. Then another were Shikamaru and Choji had her in a bear hug, both men laughing as Hinata blushed furiously, then Neji pulled her away, Lee taking a pose were he was on one knee winking as Neji tried to kick Lee for trying to look upp Hinata's dress. Then her and Neji both hugging and smiling something she couldnt even picture in a million years. "Come here", Hinata was pulled away by trong arms, finally her and Kankuro, Kankuro sat her on his lap as he moved her hair so he can bite her neck, then he moved her so she was facing him, legs wraped around his waist, Hinata blushing deeply. Ino laughed as Hinata looked like she was about to faint, "Man! My memory card is already full!", Ino said bitting her lip, "Oh its fine! It just means you got a bunch of great pictures", Temari said rubbing the other blonds shoulder. The night was perfect, to perfect but Hinata wasnt about to complain.


	12. Happy end!

**Last chapter!** Thank you to all of you who have been with me since the start, thank you so much! I hope you guys enjoy this ending im not to sure if ill do a quick chapter so you guys can see what is going on with Kankuro's and Hinata's baby, but ill see!

**Thanks again! **

**I do not own Naruto!**

Hinata had greeted, talked and thanked all the council men from both Konoha and Suna, Hinata wasn't so sure she would ever get use to 'rubbing elbows' with these people. She could only look over to Kankuro who was talking and laughing with some of them, maybe he was already use to doing this or he was great at hiding how irritated and annoyed the truly was. "Ms. Hinata, I must say your wedding was absolutely wonderful! You looked stunning and you and Kankuro just glowed, I truly cant wait until you two have children", an old women spoke gently taking Hinata's hand. "Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did", Hinata answered a smile on her face, "You really are something", the old women said patting Hinata's shoulder then walking away.

"I cant believe its already one in the morning!", Kiba yelled, he was clearly drunk, "Kiba its going to be midnight", Shino sighed patting his team mates back. "Maybe you should take him home Shin, if he stays he's only going to keep drinking", Ino said taking a drink from her margarita. Shino nodded taking a very intoxicated Kiba, "Hope you two have a safe drive home", Hinata said kissing both Shino and Kiba on their cheeks before watching them leave. "Finally those old vultures let you come back to us", Naruto sang hugging Hinata, "Watch it Naruto one day we will be one of those old 'vulture's", Neji mumbled, he to was half way to being drunk off his ass. Hinata couldn't help but laugh, strong arms pulling her into a hard chest, "Maybe we should retire to our room, it is getting late, and the council men are about to leave, the party is winding down", Kankuro whispered into Hinata's ear.

Everyone awed except Naruto, his mind was else were, he truelly couldn't get Sakura out of his head, _"Hey Sakura", Naruto whispered entering her dark cell, Sakura was near the corner head down between her knees. "Sakura?", Naruto spoke, Sakura's head looked up to greet her team mate, "Naruto? When did you get back?", Naruto shrugged, "Last night I think". "Were's Sasuke?", Sakura quickly asked, "He's still out there somewhere", Naruto answered taking a seat across the room, crossing his arms. "Why did you do it?", Sakura shook her head, "I was so close! He was going to be mine! You should of seen it Naruto, I was so close to having him", Naruto was hurt, she was off her rocker. "Why couldn't you have been happy for her?", Sakura looked up to meet his cold blue eyes, "She's perfect isn't she?", Naruto sighed fisting his hair, "Honestly Sakura, I'm very disappointed in you". Sakura chuckled, "Like I care about what you think", Sakura spoke slamming her head back against the wall._

_ %~~_

"You guys be careful", Kankuro said waving to the council men who were leaving in there limos, Hinata was to busy wishing everyone else her thanks and good byes to notice them leave, "Go, ill take care of the rest", Gaara spoke coming next to Kankuro, "You sure?". Gaara nodded in reply and Kankuro quickly ran to Hinata taking her by the hand and leading her up the stairs to their new rom. "Kankuro slow down", Hinata mumbled, Kankuro instead picked her and ran down the hall, kicking the doors open, setting Hinata down and locking the doors. Kankuro looked back at her, a glint in his eyes, Hinata shook with excitement as Kankuro swopped her up once more and moved her to the bed.

Hinata quickly pulled him into a deep kiss, Kankuro quickly made away from his suit jacket, moving his hand up her figure. Hinata gasped as Kankuro gently squeezed her breast, "You ready?', Kankuro whispered into her mouth, Hinata quickly nodded, Hinata moved her hands up his chest quickly unbuttoning his shirt. Kankuro was working at her dress as he felt her bare hands on his chest, Hinata smoothed the shirt off his shoulders, Kankuro quickly sat her up zipping her dress down, Hinata was now in her bra and panties, Kankuro looked her over taking her in licking his lips. "That's not fair", she whispered, "Your right", Kankuro spoke standing up seductively unbuttoning his pants, Hinata moaned watching Kankuro slowly pull his zipper down and slowly lower his pants down and off.

Hinata quickly took hold of his large erection trough his boxers, slowly running it as she gets enough courage to pull it out, smiling as she looks up to see Kankuro's head tossed back eyes closed, moaning. She slowly took his erection into her mouth earning a surprised gasp from Kankuro, "God", he exhaled as Hinata quickly began to suck him off. Kankuro quickly pulled away pushing her back on the bed pulling her panties off and ripping her bra off also, then he hungrily took her left breast into his mouth while he massaged the other. Hinata is panting heavily as Kankuro's other hand wonders down to her center, quickly working at her clit moaning as he feels how wet she is already. "Kankuro..", she moans,, that's enough Kankuro moves between her legs looking at her, "Ill be gentle", he then slowly inserts a finger into her core, slowly working in another, Hinata was wiggling.

Kankuro couldn't help but smirk as Hinata turned a new shade of red, one he has never seen o her, slowly positioning himself, he takes a moment to kiss her lovingly before proceeding. He slowly enters her, both moaning at her tightness and how big and thick he was, once she's ok Kankuro begins a slow pace. Soon Hinata is demanding more and Kankuro dosnt hold back, there hips meet with each trusts, Kankuro was half way to his orgasim as Hinata hit hers Kankuro couldn't help bit bite down on her shoulder to muffle his cry. Hinata shook and tightened her grip on him as the waves of pleasure hit her, she was in complete bliss, "Kankuro!", she moans felling another orgasm approaching, soon there booth cuming. Kankuro kissed her deeply as he pumps every last drop into her awaiting womb.

%~~

Hinata walked around her new home holding a piece of paper as she looked around the kitchen,  
"Plates", she mumbles scribbling the item down. It was her second day in Suna and she wasn't use to the heat, she had to keep her hair up in a pony tail or else she would die, she looked over her shopping list once more before setting it down on the table. "Im home!", Kankuro yelled as he slammed the door shut, Hinata ran to meet him as she tackled him in a loving hug, "How was your day?", she asks taking Kankuro's puppet scrolls, "Annoying they were asking when you'll be coming in to take your seat as Gaara's secretary", Kankuro answered kissing her lips. "Who knows, I have a list ready so maybe later we can do some shopping then we can come back, ill fix you up some dinner and we can watch a flick?", Hinata asked Kankuro smiled, "Sound perfect love".

%~~

"I didn't know we needed all this stuff!", Kankuro sighed looking down at the cart stacked with items, "Well of course! We cant house three people with the stuff you already have", Hinata smiled hoping Kankuro catches the drift. Kankuro quickly looks up examining her face, "No way", he whispers, Hinata sweetly giggles as she rubs her stomach, "Honey moon baby?", he whispers, "Yup". Kankuro quickly hugs her spinning her, the laughed as everyone else looked over at them with curiosity, "We need to tell Temari and Gaara", Kankuro yelled, Hinata quickly kissed his lips, "Why don't we wait a bit longer?", Kankuro smirked, "Fine fine!". Once they did the shopping, Kankuro refused to let Hinata cook, so they got Italian take out, rented a movie, and were on there way home.

Everything was perfect. He was perfect and she was perfect, maybe happy ending sometimes do come true, if you decide to go trough all the bullshit first.


End file.
